


Résurrection

by floweronabox



Series: Quelque chose de nébuleux [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Trials, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Trust, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Trois mois après la dernière bataille entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts mettant un terme à quatre années de guerre, le nouveau Ministère se charge de faire justice aux sbires de Voldemort. Parmi eux, l'un est introuvable : Drago Malfoy a disparu. Hermione va retrouver sa trace juste à temps pour qu'une nouvelle dette s'ajoute à leur compte, dans l'espoir que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils aient à se sauver la vie.Résurrection : Reprise d'un processus de vie observable après une suspension prolongée de tout phénomène vital.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Quelque chose de nébuleux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863538
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voilà, comme annoncée, la suite de l'histoire Sopor. Cette suite peut-être lue sans avoir connaissance de la première partie, mais il y aura vraisemblablement des manques. Résurrection sera bien moins compliquée à suivre et j'espère qu'elle vous captivera.
> 
> Les chapitres sont entièrement relus par mes soins, donc je prends l'entière responsabilité des fautes persistantes.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que Drago Malfoy n'avait pas cessé de courir. Courir loin de la société, courir loin du passé et des menaces. Et plus il s'éloignait de ce monde, plus il s'éloignait de la seule échappatoire qui pouvait le sauver. Parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Comment l'aurait-il pu ?

L'Ordre du Phénix avait vaincu les ténèbres de Voldemort ce même jour où il avait commencé à fuir. L'attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes avait été le début et la fin de tout. Le début d'une course-poursuite à travers tout le monde sorcier, une chasse aux sorcières contre les Mangemorts dispersés. La fin d'une ère de terreur et la fin d'une guerre terrible. Drago avait attendu, ce jour-là, que la bataille cesse ; toujours sous le sortilège de _Désillusion_ qui l'avait sauvé. Sans vraiment savoir s'il souhaitait plus la victoire des Mangemorts ou celle de l'Ordre, il attendait simplement que cela se termine.

Mais quand Voldemort était tombé et que l'atmosphère s'était chargée d'une lourdeur jusque-là inconnue, Drago avait fui. Et plus il se frayait un chemin à travers la nuit, se cachant où il pouvait, vivant de peu, plus il lui semblait que sa seule chance de survivre résidait dans la morale d'une jeune femme brune qui avait respecté un marché passé il y avait bien longtemps.

Car c'était là que tout avait commencé : dans les tréfonds d'une grotte où Hermione Granger avait failli mourir. Et Drago se souvenait de tout. Des mots échangés, de la dette contractée. Et pour une raison absurde qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à saisir, il se souvenait de choses qu'il n'avait pas vécues. Il se souvenait d'elle, guérie, enfermée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Il se souvenait d'avoir appris à la supporter comme une présence familière, d'avoir craint qu'elle s'en aille. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu peur de la voir mourir et d'avoir eu mal à l'intérieur quand elle avait finalement disparu.

Et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il s'était attaché à ces images irréelles qui n'étaient pas sa vie, mais ses rêves à elle. Et maintenant qu'il courait loin de tout, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher se garder un œil par-dessus son épaule. Quelque part, dans le chaos qui s'évaporait, Hermione rêvait peut-être à nouveau.

.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois qu'Hermione parvenait enfin à dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit. Son corps tout entier semblait d'ailleurs la remercier pour cela. Les douleurs quotidiennes dans ses articulations et ses muscles diminuaient progressivement et elle se sentait mieux. C'était ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie en direction d'un bureau très particulier.

« Entrez ! entendit-elle après avoir frappé.

– Bonjour, sourit-elle.

– Ah ! Bonjour, Hermione, s'exclama Kingsley en la recevant avec la même expression.

– Je vous rapporte le dossier comme convenu. Harry a dépêché une équipe sur place et dès que la situation évolue, il vous tiendra informé.

– C'est parfait, félicita le Ministre. Et concernant ma proposition, est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?

La brune baissa les yeux un instant.

– Je… Je crois que je préfère rester à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'instant, répondit-elle. Il y a trop de gens qui ont besoin de soins et je ne pense pas être capable d'assumer un travail au Ministère dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Les circonstances actuelles » étaient que les Aurors traquaient les Mangemorts en fuite pour les capturer, les mener devant leur jugement et les emprisonner à Azkaban. Et Hermione avait trop donné.

– Je comprends, sourit Kingsley. Sache en tout cas que tu as ta place ici et que tu mérites beaucoup.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosir et répondit à son sourire.

– Merci. Je reviendrai ce soir si c'est nécessaire. »

Et Hermione sortit du bureau, se frayant un chemin rapide dans les couloirs du Ministère. Une fois dans l'Atrium, elle transplana directement chez elle et expira longuement en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers Harry et son équipe. Quand la victoire avait éclaté et que Voldemort avait été défait, l'une des premières choses que le nouveau pouvoir en place avait faite avait été de perquisitionner le manoir de la famille Malfoy pour annihiler toute trace du Mage noir. Lucius et Narcissa avaient été confinés dans leur demeure en attendant d'être jugés et c'était pour cela que Harry se déplaçait aujourd'hui.

Les Mangemorts les plus dangereux avaient été traqués les premiers pour mettre les populations sorcière et Moldue en sécurité. Parmi eux, Walden Macnair dont le visage donnait encore des frissons à Hermione ; Selwyn ; Antonin Dolohov ; Bellatrix Lestrange… Non, Hermione préféra arrêter d'y penser à l'instant tant cette femme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle revoyait déjà trop souvent la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eue en face d'elle, une paire de mois plus tôt.

Harry, donc, était très certainement en train d'escorter les parents Malfoy au Ministère. Mais dans tout cela, dans toute cette procédure judiciaire qui allait être déterminante pour la suite, il y avait un manqué. Un vide que tout le monde avait constaté, mais que personne n'était apte à combler. Personne sauf celui qui laissait ce vide : Drago Malfoy. Disparu des radars, volatilisé dans la nature, personne ne l'avait vu depuis l'attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes trois mois auparavant.

En réalité, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, c'était elle. Hermione attrapa une pochette dans le tiroir de sa table basse. Le premier parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était signé de sa main. Et il était couvert de mensonges. Alors qu'elle le relisait encore une fois, la jeune femme sentait ce nœud de culpabilité qui n'avait cessé de l'habiter depuis qu'elle avait rédigé ces lignes.

Elle avait menti à l'Ordre, à ses amis. Elle était la dernière personne à avoir vu Drago Malfoy après qu'il eut été confronté par Ron. Elle l'avait combattu autant qu'elle l'avait pu, mais il avait profité d'un bruit d'explosion qui l'avait déconcentrée pour prendre la fuite. C'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était la version officielle. Hermione l'avait vu oui, après Ron, elle l'avait suivi à travers les ruines, elle lui avait parlé. « Drago ». Et elle l'avait aidé à disparaître.

Le revoir avait été comme retrouver une vieille connaissance après une année de silence. Car elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ces rêves étranges. Et si elle n'avait jamais réussi à expliquer, à comprendre, pourquoi elle avait fait ces rêves ni comment elle était parvenue à en être consciente, ils faisaient désormais partie de son être et de ses souvenirs.

Un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre entre-ouverte et délivra une note pliée en trois. Les Malfoy étaient au Ministère de la Magie. L'audience aurait lieu le lendemain. Hermione rangea la pochette de parchemins et renvoya le hibou. Elle n'irait probablement pas à l'audience, elle n'était pas allée aux précédentes.

Quand la guerre s'était arrêtée, Hermione avait compris plusieurs choses. D'une part, qu'elle avait laissé son âme dans les batailles. Comme beaucoup, la guerre l'avait changée et pas d'une bonne façon. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ses actes, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre maintenant que les champs de batailles avaient laissé place aux chambres d'hôpital.

D'autre part, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus capable de faire face comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Elle avait aidé le nouveau Ministère pendant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi en s'impliquant dans la poursuite des Mangemorts et en participant vivement aux audiences. Mais elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans ces actions précipitées de mise en justice, pas plus dans la traque désespérée des fuyards. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait les frais de la capture difficile de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais son esprit s'égarait à nouveau dans des tréfonds ténébreux qu'elle souhaitait éviter.

On toqua à la porte et Hermione s'entendit soupirer de soulagement ou fatigue. Peut-être un peu des deux.

« Ah ! S'exclama Ginny en entrant. Je suis passée ce matin, mais tu n'étais pas là.

Elle plaqua une bise sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

– J'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit la brune en refermant la porte derrière elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Si tu as du jus de citrouille, sourit Ginny.

La rouquine alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui meublait difficilement le salon et grimaça en entendant le grincement qui s'en échappa.

– Tu es certaine que tu es bien ici ?

– Certaine, assura Hermione en revenant vers elle. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être partie du Square Grimmaurd.

– Parfois, je pense à faire pareil, avoua la cadette Weasley. Tu es la seule de l'Ordre à ne plus vivre au 12, de notre génération tout du moins, et ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. J'ai voulu rester pour être proche de Harry, mais je crois que notre relation n'a plus de raison d'être.

Hermione lui adressa un regard compatissant. Elle déplorait que ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloignent autant et redoutait que si rupture il y avait, leur groupe autrefois si soudé n'en pâtisse réellement.

– Je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses ce qui te rendra la plus heureuse, déclara-t-elle alors. J'ai insisté pour prendre un appartement toute seule, même si c'était une vague ruine sur le Chemin de Traverse, parce que je ne supportais plus l'environnement pesant du Square. Et même si on peut trouver à redire sur le confort et l'aménagement de mon espace, c'est mon chez-moi.

Ginny but une longue gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Dehors, il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir.

– Tu veux rester manger ici ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle fermait ses fenêtres.

– Avec plaisir, sourit Ginny. J'avais prévu de manger en ville, mais je préfère rester à l'abri. »

Et malgré le vide presque symptomatique des placards du petit appartement, les deux amies parvinrent à se cuisiner un repas aux effluves alléchantes. C'était comme ça plusieurs fois par semaine, quand elles prenaient un peu de temps pour se retrouver toutes les deux. Mais voilà, comme tout le monde, elles n'étaient plus les mêmes. La guerre les avaient changées à jamais et même au creux de leurs soirées à deux, les visages étaient graves et les discussions lourdes.


	2. Chapter 2

L'hiver était tombé sur la Grande-Bretagne avec une douceur surprenante. Si les premières semaines avaient été supportables et les températures encore clémentes, la fin du mois d'octobre plongeait cependant l’Écosse dans un froid mordant. Très loin, à travers les arbres, on voyait les hautes tours du château de Poudlard percer les nuages pleins de gel. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus, Drago sentait un peu plus la nostalgie monter en lui. Un peu plus de désespoir aussi. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il était venu là. L'Écosse l'avait vu grandir ; il y avait passé toutes ses années d'étude. Quitte à fuir, autant fuir vers un endroit où on se sent le moins malheureux. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

Le soleil se coucha derrière le ciel gris et quand la pénombre fut totale, Drago quitta sa cachette avec précaution. D'un rond de baguette, il lança un sortilège de chaleur à son épais manteau pour le protéger de l'air glacial de la nuit et s'aventura entre les arbres sombres. Il connaissait le sentier par cœur ; le moindre cailloux, la moindre racine qui l'avaient fait trébucher. Après des semaines à le parcourir en pleine nuit, il savait exactement où poser les pieds pour marcher en silence.

Marcher. Il n'avait jamais autant marché de toute sa vie que ces trois derniers mois. Il savait que le nouveau Ministère le traquait et que tous les Mangemorts en fuite portaient à nouveau la Trace sur eux. Drago avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait souhaité transplaner.

Les premières lumières du village apparurent et le blond fit tomber la capuche noire du manteau sur sa tête. Il se faufila par les jardins à l'arrière et un _Alohomora_ plus tard, il entrait dans la maison sans un bruit. C'était devenu une routine. La même maison, les mêmes Moldus en vacances. Les mêmes gestes pour entrer, prendre quelques boites et quelques sachets de nourriture, et pour sortir sans se faire repérer.

« Hominum Revelio », murmura Drago. Aucun écho : la maison était vide. Le sorcier traversa l'entrée dans le noir, tâtonnant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le placard habituel, mais constata avec dépit qu'il se vidait très rapidement et ne contenait plus que quelques conserves. Merlin que la bonne nourriture lui manquait ! Les grands buffets, les réceptions à s'en faire exploser la panse. On s'habillait richement pour l'occasion, on se parfumait et on se pavanait pour impressionner la foule.

Dans sa course contre le monde, Drago n'avait pas changé trois fois de vêtements. Il se lavait quand il pouvait et sentait que l'hiver allait être difficile à passer. Dans sa cabane en ruine au fond d'une forêt sinistre, Drago avait oublié le goût du champagne et l'odeur du toast grillé qui réclamait sa couverture de foie gras.

Son ventre tordu par la faim le ramena à la dure réalité. Il attrapa deux boîtes de conserve contenant des légumes cuisinés et un sachet de fruits secs. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder, mais l'envie de pouvoir se sentir un peu propre crépitait depuis trop longtemps dans le creux de son esprit. La sensation terrible des vêtements sales qui lui collaient à la peau donnaient des hauts le cœur au jeune homme. Après tout, pourquoi pas rester quelques secondes de plus ; le temps d'attraper un pantalon et un pull.

Drago laissa ses victuailles sur une table et grimpa les escaliers à pas de loup. Il manqua de rouler jusqu'en bas après s'être entravé les pieds dans les marches qu'il ne connaissait pas. La faible lueur des lampadaires qui perçait par les rideaux le guida difficilement à travers l'étage. Le blond combattit à contre cœur son désir profond de se jeter sous la douche et après deux portes poussées, il entra dans ce qui sembla une chambre d'adulte.

Première commode : des sous-vêtements propres. Armoire : un pantalon qui lui sembla à sa taille et un pull. Dehors : un bruit, plusieurs bruits. Alarmé, Drago descendit les marches à toute vitesse et trébucha dans le noir. Il lui sembla rouler contre les coins anguleux pendant des heures entières sans jamais arriver en bas. Un vilain crachement lui arracha un gémissement alors qu'il heurtait le sol du salon et portait ses deux mains à sa jambe en grimaçant.

Mais déjà, les bruits à l'extérieur se muèrent en échos de voix. Il y avait de la lumière sur le jardin, puis à la porte. Dans un élan de survie ultime, Drago se redressaet tituba jusqu'à la table où il assembla toutes ses trouvailles. Un sort de diminution plus tard, il fourrait tout dans les larges poches de son manteau. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière inonda la maison. Une seconde, Drago resta figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Transplaner, fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Mais cela signifiait indiquer exactement sa présence aux Aurors. Dans l'entrée, il y avait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, une femme certainement du même âge et un petit garçon. Les trois furent stupéfaits par la présence de l'intrus surpris en plein vol.

Alors, dans un dernier effort, alors que le visage de l'homme se couvrit d'un masque de colère et de menace, Drago poussa sur ses jambes et s'élança vers la sortie. Il serra fort sa baguette entre ses doigts. La mère et son fils s'écartèrent dans un sursaut de peur alors que le père saisit le voleur par le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Une lutte inégale dura quelques secondes pendant laquelle Drago se retrouva surmené par la force de l'autre et la douleur dans sa jambe.

Un coup de poing en plein visage l'envoya valser au sol à quelques pas de la porte. Il profita d'un court moment de déconcentration de son adversaire pour ramper difficilement et partir en boitant. Mais il savait qu'il avaitacté sa mort ce soir. Il a perdu sa baguette dans la bataille, certainement cassé un os autour de son genou. Mais Drago courrait, des hurlements de douleur au bord des lèvres. Il courra jusqu'à sa forêt, sa ruine où il s'écroula contre la pierre humide. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé à courir, Drago Malfoy désespéra et espèra presque qu'on vienne l'achever pour mettre un terme à son errance horrible.

.

Sa blouse verte sur les épaules, Hermione sortit du vestiaire des infirmières de Sainte-Mangouste et s'engagea vers la réception du quatrième étage, _pathologie des sortilèges_. Elle attrapa un dossier en passant, assimilant les informations du nouveau patient hospitalisé la veille.

« Ah ! Miss Granger, l'interpella un autre médicomage en robe verte.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Brook.

– J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez en fin de matinée au Ministère de la Magie.

– Au Ministère ? répéta la brune avec étonnement. Pour quoi faire ?

– Le Magenmagot va procéder à l'audience de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy et nous demande d'effectuer un examen physique et psychologique complet au préalable.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait oublié cette audience et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à proximité des parents Malfoy.

– Je vous attends pour dix heures trente à mon bureau, annonça le médicomage. »

Et il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune infirmière sur place. Le temps passa cruellement vite et elle se retrouva bientôt sur le pallier de la porte du bureau, à toquer sous la plaque indiquant « _Med_ _. M. BROOK_ ». Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage tout en récapitulant ce qu'ils devraient chacun faire. Hermione se sentait angoissée. Sans vraiment mettre le doigt sur la raison de son mal-être, elle appréhendait de se trouver face à face avec ces gens.

«Monsieur Brook, merci d'être venu, le salua le directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Miss Granger. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et les voilà partis pour le Département de la Justice magique.

– Nous avons mis chacun des deux époux dans une salle séparée, informa le directeur. Voilà, nous y sommes.

À la sortie de l'ascenseur, ils prirent à droite, puis à gauche. Hermione connaissait l'endroit, le bureau de Kingsley se trouvait à quelques couloirs de là. Enfin, le directeur leur indiqua une porte.

– Lucius Malfoy se trouve ici, déclara-t-il. Narcissa Malfoy est dans l'antichambre à l'intérieur derrière la porte du fond. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin.

– Nous serons rapides, répondit Brook.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione percevait que lui non plus, n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en face des Malfoy. La brune entra à la suite de son supérieur et retint difficilement un frisson en s'approchant du Mangemort.

– Monsieur Malfoy, je suis le médicomage Brook et voici Miss Granger. Nous allons procéder, suite à la demande du Ministère, à un examen complet de votre état de santé.

– Il est hors de question que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger pose un doigt sur moi, cracha Lucius avec un regard dédaigneux.

– Rassurez-vous, répliqua sèchement Hermione, sans se démonter, je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous toucher. Mais je ferai mon travail quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes et Brook se racla la gorge pour rompre l'instant orageux. Comprenant que le passé refaisait surface et que la tension n'était pas prête de s'envoler, le médicomage soupira.

– Miss Granger, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas faire l'examen de Madame Malfoy ? Nous gagnerons en efficacité et en temps, et serons partis plus tôt.

– Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur. »

Et non sans un autre regard mauvais envers Lucius, Hermione dépassa les deux hommes et se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la salle où un Auror menait la garde. Il la laissa passer avec un signe de tête et referma derrière elle. La jeune femme scruta la pièce du regard et tomba finalement sur une silhouette habillée en noir. Narcissa était assise sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, le dos droit et les mains posées sur les cuisses. Elle tourna la tête pour faire face à l'infirmière quand elle parla.

« Madame Malfoy, je suis chargée par le Ministère pour faire un examen complet de votre état de santé.

Narcissa sembla surprise par cette annonce.

– Miss Granger, dit-elle. Je sais qui vous êtes, mais je ne vous pensais pas dans la médicomagie.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle s'attendait à se faire maudire, ou cracher dessus peut-être. Toujours était-il que le respect avec lequel cette femme s'était adressée à elle l'avait désarçonnée.

– C'est que… hésita-t-elle un instant avant de se reprendre. La guerre, Madame, avait besoin de sorciers pour combattre. La société a besoin de gens pour la soigner.

– Soit. Mais les Aurors continuent de se battre contre ceux qu'ils ne considèrent pas dans leur camp. Je n'ignore pas ce qu'il est arrivé à ma sœur, claqua la blonde les lèvres pincées.

– Bellatrix ne pouvait pas rester en liberté après tout ce qu'elle a fait, rétorqua Hermione dont les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'était une sorcière dangereuse et profondément instable. Vous étiez là !

– Je sais, mieux que quiconque, quelles atrocités elle a commises ! répondit Narcissa sur le même ton. Mais elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Elle respira un coup.

– Ma Bella n'a pas toujours été comme ça, reprit la mère Malfoy plus doucement. Et si je suis navrée que vous ayez eu a subir sa folie, je ne peux que déplorer le sors qui lui a été réservé. Elle ne méritait pas cela, répéta-t-elle. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse un moment, oubliant quelle était la raison de leur présence commune dans cette pièce. Puis Hermione leva sa baguette et commença l'examen. Narcissa ne broncha pas. Elle restait immobile et impassible, le regard ancré dans le lointain. Et l'employée de Sainte-Mangouste tournait en rond dans sa tête. La même question, en boucle, lui venait aux lèvres et s'en allait à nouveau. Elle était curieuse, profondément ; soucieuse, inconsciemment. Peut-être Narcissa savait-elle quelque chose. Cela pourrait aider l'Ordre, le Ministère.

« Je ne sais pas où il est, déclara la mère Malfoy en brisant le silence qui perdurait depuis de longues minutes.

Hermione plongea son regard stupéfait dans le sien.

– Comment…

– Ça se lit sur votre visage, rétorqua la blonde comme un reproche.

L'infirmière se sentit rougir et s'en voulu pour cela.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Narcissa, je ne sais pas où se trouve Drago. Et si je le savais, vous comprenez bien que je ne vous aurais rien dit.

Hermione lui accordait bien cela. Mais voilà, elle sentait que Narcissa disait la vérité et se trouvait déçue si ce n'était découragée de ne jamais en apprendre plus. Elle voyait cependant que la femme en face d'elle cherchait à son tour ses mots.

– Le Ministère ignore réellement où il peut être ?

Hermione hésita à répondre.

– Nous avons perdu sa trace le dernier jour de la guerre, avoua-t-elle finalement. Enfin, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

La brune revoyait son visage pâle, couvert de poussière et de traces de bataille. Elle entendait sa voix traînante, elle sentait cette proximité étrange qui s'était installée entre eux pendant sa captivité rêvée pour aucune raison tangible. Depuis son fauteuil, Narcissa observait Hermione se perdre dans ses souvenirs avec un air étrange. Elle cherchait à comprendre depuis quand son fils avait pris une place si particulière dans la vie de cette fille.

– Ce sera tout pour moi, fit Hermione soudainement, comme sortie de son égarement. »

L'épouse Malfoy hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner, puis passer la porte. Dans la salle mitoyenne, Lucius Malfoy dévisagea la sorcière qui passa sans un regard dans sa direction. Une fois dans le couloir, le médicomage Brook était introuvable. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa recherche, Hermione fut saisie par le bras avec énergie.

« Mione ! s'exclama Harry légèrement essoufflé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ça y est ! On a découvert où se cache Malfoy ! Je m'en vais le dire à Kingsley. On se voit plus tard, déblatéra-t-il à toute vitesse avant de s'élancer dans le couloir pour finalement disparaître. »

Hermione, elle, était restée figée sur place, un étrange picotement au bout des doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mon fils,_

_Je supplie Merlin pour que ce hibou ne soit pas intercepté. Ne reviens surtout pas au manoir._ _N_ _ous sommes surveillés depuis les événements de l'Allée des Embrumes. Les Aurors du nouveau Ministère sont venus hier et nous ont confisqué nos baguette_ _s_ _à ton père et moi._ _Bella a fuit à temps, mais je crains qu'elle ne tente, dans un excès de folie, une attaque suicide._

_Drago, je t'en prie, cache-toi. Fuit le pays. S'il le faut, change de continent. Le Ministère s'est lancé dans une traque contre tous les Mangemorts et sorciers ayant un quelconque lien avec Voldemort. Même si je souffre de ne plus te revoir, il faut que tu disparaisses. Combien de temps, je l'ignore. Peut-être pour toujours. Trouve un endroit où tu te sens le moins malheureux._

_C'est certainement la dernière lettre que je t'écrirai jamais et je ne trouve pas les mots. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père et moi. Les Aurors nous ont informés que nous aurions droit à une audience, mais j'ai bien compris que nous n'étions pas une menace et donc, pas une priorité._

_Éloigne-toi le plus possible de ton passé : change de nom, utilise du Polynectar autant que nécessaire. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras tout recommencer ailleurs. Ton père m'en voudrait de te dire ça, mais nous t'aimons et nous avons toujours été fier de toi. Sois courageux, Drago, car les jours à venir seront des temps pénibles et sombres._

_Ne répond pas à cette lettre._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Narcissa._

Drago serra la lettre si fort dans ses mains que le parchemin tout tâché de sang et de terre se froissa davantage. Il n'arrivait pas à la lire dans le noir, mais il la connaissait par cœur. C'était en effet la dernière lettre qu'il avait jamais reçu de sa mère. De quiconque. Et cette nuit-là, plus que toutes les autres auparavant, Drago sentait la solitude s'abattre sur lui avec la violence inouïe de la fatalité. Il leva le pan de tissu qu'il avait déchiré sur son pantalon et constata avec impuissance l'état piteux de son genou en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts dessus.

Il avait triplé de volume et était passé par toutes les teintes de rouge. La douleur, elle, n'avait fait qu'amplifier. L'intégralité de la jambe du sorcier était traversée par des pulsions terribles qui le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Et dans sa ruine, Drago n'avait plus rien d'autre dans le cœur que le découragement et la peur de mourir.

Le feu magique qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusqu'à ce jour c'était cruellement éteint et chaque souffle de buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche quand il respirait lui rappelait inexorablement que l'hiver portait en son sein la gelée nocturne. Et l'air glacial s'insinuait dans la moindre ouverture de ses vêtements. Même enroulé dans son épais manteau, le jeune homme se sentait trembler. Et toute la nuit, alors que le sommeil tardait à venir, Drago s'imagina mourir, tantôt de faim ou de soif, tantôt de froid.

.

Hermione était assise, raide, sur son canapé. Elle attendait désespérément que Harry vienne pour que l'eau boue. Enfin, elle attendait que l'eau boue pour faire du thé et elle attendait que Harry vienne pour donner une raison à la préparation de son thé. Ou bien faisait-elle du thé pour Harry ? Ses réflexions n'avaient ni queue ni tête et ah, le voilà qui transplana dans l'appartement. La bouilloire se mit à siffler, tout juste au bon moment.

« Salut ! Désolé, il est tard, mais on avait vraiment beaucoup de travail, s'excusa le brun en enlaçant rapidement son amie.

– Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Je te sers une tasse de thé ?

– Avec joie ! Je n'en reviens pas, c'était sûrement la journée la plus significative du mois. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on sache enfin où se cache cette sale fouine de Malfoy.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione expira tout l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons depuis que son meilleur ami était arrivé. Elle avait attendu tout l'après-midi pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire Drago Malfoy et était soulagée que le sujet vienne de lui-même dans la discussion.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle en déposant théière et tasses fumantes sur la caisse en bois retournée qui faisait office de table basse.

– Eh bien il semblerait qu'hier soir, Malfoy se soit introduit dans une maison moldue en Écosse pour voler de la nourriture et des vêtements. Sauf que les habitants sont revenus à ce moment-là et le propriétaire l'aurait affronté. Ils se sont battus et Malfoy a fui avec de sales blessures. Heureusement, des sorciers qui vivaient dans le quartier sont intervenus auprès de la famille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été confrontée à la magie et ils ont tout de suite contacté des Aurors. Et devine quoi !

Hermione reposa ses yeux jusque-là perdus dans le vague sur Harry qui affichait une mine presque extatique. Elle n'avait pas tout écouté en fin de compte. Ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées sur « Malfoy, sales blessures ».

– Je ne sais pas, parvint-elle finalement à dire. Quoi ?

– On a récupéré sa baguette ! s'exclama l'Auror avec excitation. Malfoy a perdu sa baguette dans la lutte, ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas rester caché longtemps. Si on ne le trouve pas demain, il finira par sortir de lui-même.

– Demain ? répéta Hermione avec incompréhension.

– Le Ministère va envoyer une équipe sur place pour quadriller la zone et fouiller les alentours du village. J'en suis, évidemment. Il n'aura pas pu aller bien loin.

Hermione scuta le visage de son meilleur ami. Il semblait presque heureux de mener cette chasse à l'homme. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela : il s'agissait bien de Malfoy après tout.

– Mais je croyais que l'audience des parents Malfoy devait se tenir demain finalement.

– Si on peut avoir les trois en même temps, ça aura beaucoup plus d'impact. Leur audience est suspendue en attendant de voir si on peut capturer le fils.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration pendant un moment. Hermione s'était enfermée dans la réflexion. Drago méritait très certainement de finir derrière les barreaux, comme tous les Mangemorts, mais au fond d'elle, la sorcière sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée même qu'il soit quelque part en train de mourir à petit feu à cause de ses blessures lui était insupportable. Tant de souvenirs resurgissaient du passé. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de répéter : « il t'a sauvé la vie ».

– Je veux venir avec vous, lâcha soudainement Hermione.

– Quoi ?

– Demain, je veux faire partie de l'équipe qui s'en va chercher Malfoy.

– Mais... commença Harry. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec les missions du Bureau des Aurors.

– Tu t'en vas après Malfoy parce que tu as des comptes personnels à régler avec lui, répliqua Hermione. Eh bien moi aussi, j'ai des comptes à régler.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui le décide, répondit Harry. On part à huit heures, il faudra que d'ici là, le directeur du Bureau t'ai accepté dans la mission.

Hermione opina du chef et saisit un parchemin et une plume. Quand son hibou s'envola, elle pria Merlin pour que Kinglsey soit d'humeur arrangeante.

– Tu as vu Ginny récemment ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami avec un air interrogatif.

– Oui, répondit-elle. On a mangé ensemble hier soir.

Harry hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

– Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione après un temps.

Le brun soupira.

– Elle a dû te dire, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué de toi-même, que les choses ne vont plus vraiment entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois bien qu'on s'évite et qu'on se parle de moins en moins, mais je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle.

– Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt que tu ne te voies pas vivre différemment ? Après tout vous avez été ensemble pendant près de sept ans et c'est la seule femme que tu aies jamais connue.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre. Hermione le réceptionna et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

– C'est bon pour demain, annonça-t-elle.

– Alors je ferai mieux de te laisser. On a du travail et il vaut mieux avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Harry embrassa sa joue et transplana comme il était arrivé. Mais Hermione, elle, ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant que la nuit ne ce soit à moitié écoulée.

.

Ce fut son estomac noué et gargouillant qui le réveilla. Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, car même battre des paupières semblait un acte profondément épuisant. Son genou le lançait encore terriblement et la douleur lancinante lui monta instantanément à la tête. Gargouillement, encore, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien à manger. Et si le premier jour avait été supportable, le second s'annonçait vraisemblablement terrible. Le blond plongea sa main raidit par le froid dans sa poche et en extirpa ses trouvaille de la veille. Vu leur taille réduite et son absence de baguette, elles n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Il lâcha donc les conserves miniatures et les vêtements à la taille de poupées et ramena sa main dans un geste d'une lenteur impressionnante.

La nuit avait été particulièrement froide en Écosse et un vent piquant s'infiltrait dans la cabane en ruine. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu aussi froid de toute sa vie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tant souffert non plus. Ah si. Une fois dans les toilettes des filles, au sol dans son sang. Et même ce souvenir, puisé dans le plus profond de sa mémoire, semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Une vie lointaine où il avait une chambre, où il avait des amis, des objectifs. Drago Malfoy avait toujours été quelqu'un de social : entouré d'une bande à Poudlard, élevé parmi la société aristocratique attroupée autour de lui lors des soirées mondaines.

Maintenant, il était seul, il avait faim, il avait soif et par-dessus tout, il avait froid. Et la journée passa. Parfois, le sorcier sentait sa tête dodeliner et peiner à rester droite sur ses épaules. Alors, il la laissait partir sur le côté et s'échouer contre la pierre de la ruine. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et il finissait par s'endormir dans ses tremblements discontinus. Il tremblait tellement qu'il avait mal aux muscles. Et il se réveillait quand un bruit venait de l'extérieur.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, par la soif et par l'absence de mobilisation. Après tout, il n'en était pas encore rendu à parler tout seul. Parler. Drago ne savait même pas s'il avait la force de le faire. Pourtant, sa bouche s'ouvrit bel et bien en une expression silencieuse d'effroi et de stupeur quand des échos de voix s'élevèrent aux alentours. Un état de panique profondément opposé à son absence d'énergie s'empara de lui et dans un élan survit -ou d'achèvement- il parvint à ramper dans un coin de la ruine où la toiture s'était effondrée.

Se glisser sous les morceaux de charpente et l'amas de pierre et d'ardoise lui demanda de puiser dans le peu de force qui lui restait et il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de douleur quand son genou percuta un bout de poutre. Ainsi caché, il attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Ne pouvait-on pas simplement le laisser mourir ? S'il s'agissait de Moldus, les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait érigés autour de la ruine devrait les repousser ; s'il s'agissait d'Aurors du Ministère, il espérait qu'ils ne le découvrent pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Je sais, ça fait dix jours que le dernier chapitre est arrivé et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain. J'ai été quelque peu occupée à écrire une mini-fic d'anniversaire à ma bêta-lectrice et j'ai complètement ramé sur Résurrection. Je m'en excuse et j'espère pouvoir continuer de poster au moins tous les quinze jours.  
> J'espère aussi ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

La baguette tendue devant elle, Hermione progressait sur le terrain, entourée d'autres sorciers du Ministère. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas foulé le dehors pour une mission. Cette vigilance implacable, l’œil affûté au moindre mouvement, les muscles tendus et prêts à se raidir, elle n'avait rien ressenti de tout cela depuis des semaines, des mois. Et elle ne savait pas si cela lui manquait ou si elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir à le ressentir du tout.

Les recherches dans le village n'avaient rien données et avaient été compliquées à cause des nombreuses habitations Moldues. Le groupe progressait maintenant vers la forêt qui entourait les maisons et la tâche ne s'annonçait pas simple.

« On se sépare, entendit-elle ordonner. Deux par deux sur chaque secteur, que tout soit quadrillé ! »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et capta le regard d'un Auror à une dizaine de mètres. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua de poursuivre dans la même direction alors qu'elle resterait à proximité. Sans baisser sa main, elle commença à lancer des sortilèges de repérage devant elle. Mais aucun écho ne lui revenait, aucun signe de vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe une clairière et qu'elle sente une sorte de résistance. La brune jeta une œillade alentour : personne. Tant mieux.

Elle lança un nouveau sortilège et détecta nettement une masse magique invisible. Quelques tours de poignet avec des sorts bien choisis et peu à peu, une cabane en ruine apparut. La sorcière entra à l'intérieur et s'arrêta. Il y avait par terre, outre les morceaux de toiture et les amas de gravas, des boites de conserve vides et des emballages de nourriture. Malfoy était ici, c'était certain. Et il devait être dans un piteux état s'il était resté là pendant trois mois à manger des légumes bouillis avec le froid qu'il faisait.

« Mafoy ? appela Hermione dans un murmure. »

Mais seulement le silence lui répondit et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. C'était absurde, elle ne lui devait rien et il n'avait jamais été une bonne personne. Mais quand même, elle avait l'impression d'être liée à sa vie tragique depuis qu'elle avait faillit perdre la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cet endroit ? s'exclama l'Auror qui marchait près d'elle quelques minutes plutôt.

Hermione sursauta violemment quand il entra dans la ruine et tâcha de se reprendre rapidement.

– C'est certainement là que Malfoy vivait avant les événements qui l'ont privé de sa baguette, déclara la brune. Il n'est plus là de toute façon. Continuons de chercher. »

Et elle l'enjoignit à sortir rapidement.

Si son cœur n'avait cessé d'accélérer durant les quelques minutes qui avaient précédé cette sortie, Drago se sentait maintenant complètement vidé. Quand elle était entrée, il avait entre-vu son répit, sa libération de toute sa souffrance. Elle allait le sauver. Et puis il avait été incapable de bouger ni de parler et l'avait simplement observée scruter les traces de sa présence. Elle avait dit son nom si bas qu'il avait eu du mal à l'entendre et puis elle était repartie comme elle était arrivée, emportant avec elle sa dernière chance de survie.

« Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, s'énerva Harry quand ils furent de retour au Ministère. Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? Il était forcément là, quelque part dans cette forêt !

L'équipe avait minutieusement passé des heures à tout fouiller sans trouver de trace de Malfoy autre que la ruine dans laquelle Hermione était entrée. Et depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, la jeune femme ne cessait de se dire qu'ils étaient forcément passé à côté de quelque chose. Cet endroit n'était pas anodin. Elle y avait ressenti une présence, mais n'avait pas approfondi. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment… ? Non, Hermione refusait de croire qu'elle avait volontairement poussé les recherches loin de cette ruine pour protéger Drago. Malfoy. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

– Excusez-moi, intervint-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide du groupe. »

Elle prétexterait une affaire à Sainte-Mangouste, endroit où elle devait retourner de toute façon. La sorcière s'enroula à nouveau dans son long manteau, nouant consciencieusement son écharpe en laine autour de son cou et transplana dans le vent froid écossais. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour refaire le chemin à travers la forêt au pas de course.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait poussée par une excitation et une inquiétude profonde qui promettaient, si la ruine était effectivement vide, une déception immense. Hermione s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et s'arrêta net, bouche bée. Un corps inerte gisait en travers de la cabane, parmi les gravas. À moitié enfoui sous un amas de toiture, le visage pâle aux cheveux presque blancs était tourné vers le plafond troué. Les yeux fermés comme un cadavre.

« Oh, Merlin, souffla Hermione en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

Drago gémit et la brune lâcha un profond soupire de soulagement.

– Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à mourir, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, on va te sortir de là. Accroche-toi. »

Et elle le serra fort contre elle en se concentrant le plus qu'elle pouvait afin de réaliser un transplana en douceur. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans son modeste salon, à Londres. La première chose qu'Hermione fit fut de mettre de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Ensuite, elle se pencha sur le corps toujours immobile de Drago et s'apprêta à le débarrasser de son lourd manteau quand elle constata l'état de son genou. Elle jura entre ses dents et finit par le déshabiller complètement.

Elle resta muette et interdite quelques instants en posant ses yeux sur l'homme qui était allongé dans son salon. Trois mois de cavale et de malnutrition avaient été fatals à Drago Malfoy qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa barbe avait inévitablement poussée, ses cheveux aussi. Son visage était devenu creux et cireux, de larges cernes violacés presque verts soulignaient ses yeux clos. Et le reste. Hermione osa à peine faire glisser ses doigts sur son torse squelettique où ses côtes exagérément saillantes dessinaient des vagues jusqu'à son ventre vide.

Une fois ses vêtements en route pour être lavés, la jeune femme procéda à un examen médical complet puis s'attela à jeter une longue série de sortilèges sur la blessure au genou. Après de longues minutes d'effort ininterrompu, Hermione se laissa tomber contre le canapé tout en essuyant les perles de sueur sur son front. Les vêtements propres et pliés arrivèrent en flottant et se posèrent sur la table basse au même moment que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler.

Dans la cuisine, la brune prépara une grande théière de thé noir et parfumé ; elle disposa sur un plateau quelques biscuits, une petite bouteille de lait et une orange découpée en quartier. Et comme elle faisait léviter le plateau jusqu'au salon, elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Pourquoi l'avait-elle ramenée chez elle plutôt qu'au Ministère ? Pourquoi s'occupait-elle de lui comme elle le faisait ? Comme si c'était normal ?

Drago Malfoy avait été une horrible personne depuis son adolescence. Il avait martyrisé ses camarades à Poudlard, avait précipité l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Il avait travaillé avec les Mangemorts, pour Voldemort. Et pourtant, Hermione attrapa les vêtements propres qui étaient là et les lui remis, prenant soin de ne pas toucher son genou. Puis elle le souleva, ce corps si léger de ne plus tenir debout, et l'étendit sur le canapé. Parce que c'était peut-être Drago Malfoy, mais pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

.

« Nom d'un…

Hermione leva vivement les yeux de son livre.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Tout va bien, fit la brune d'une voix rassurante.

Drago posa un regard déconcerté sur elle alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Il lança un regard frénétique à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et constata qu'il était en tee-shirt et sous-vêtement sur un canapé qu'il ne connaît pas.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ?

– C'est mon appartement, répondit Hermione sans se démonter. Cela devrait répondre aux deux questions. J'ai fait du thé. Si tu as la force de manger un peu, je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Par Salazar, comme la douceur du tissu et le moelleux des coussins lui donnaient envie de pleurer. L'odeur qui s'échappait de la théière fumante et les couleurs luisantes des biscuits lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Granger et ses airs de sainte, sauveuse des bêtes à l'agonie lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Il but sa tasse brûlante presque d'un coup et la chaleur piquante qui dévala dans sa gorge lui fit autant de mal que de bien.

– Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de son hôte incongru. »

« Quoi ? », pensa Drago. Et il constata avec stupeur comment Hermione s'assit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Parce que oui, il pleurait. Son visage était parsemé de larmes et ses épaules traversées de sanglots. Et il pleurait parce qu'il vivait, et son corps se lâchait car il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel soulagement. Incapable de se contrôler, Drago pleura de longues minutes, comprenant que son existence n'était pas finie. Il avait eu l'impression de cesser de vivre, d'être tombé dans les ténèbres. Et il émergeait à la lumière depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cet appartement. Et il pleurait car au fond, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être vivant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> La suite arrive, lentement, mais sûrement ! Je pense qu'on va frôler la dizaine de chapitres, mais guère plus.  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'aurais laissées échapper.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Drago s'endormit dans ses pleurs et Hermione en profita pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Si elle avait pris congé une journée pour accompagner Harry et les Aurors, elle comptait bien reprendre son travail à l'hôpital dès le lendemain. La sorcière croisa le médicomage Brook et se souvint alors que les parents de Drago se trouvaient au Ministère, en attente de leur audience. Peut-être devait-elle lui en parler. Mais que dire ?

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Hermione trouva le blond assis sur le bord du canapé. Il se tenait droit dans son tee-shirt trop large pour son corps maladivement maigre. Il fixait la fenêtre et tourna à peine les yeux vers elle quand elle s'avança. La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était tiraillé entre de multiples sentiments. Il devait probablement toujours la détester pour ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Il devait se détester lui-même pour avoir tant pleuré la veille devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi, maintenant ? demanda Drago d'un ton sec.

Hermione le regarda de travers. Il avait cet œil dur, plein de jugement, qui lui était familier. Tellement différent de cet être friable et vulnérable qu'elle avait réconforté.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je ne sais pas.

– Tu vas me livrer au Ministère, comme un bon petit soldat.

– Je ne suis pas un soldat, Malfoy ! rétorqua la brune vivement.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne le suis plus, ajouta Hermione à voix basse.

– De toute façon, si tu me livres, ils sauront que tu m'as caché pendant la bataille. J'irai à Azkaban, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans rien.

– Ce qui doit se savoir un jour vaut mieux d'être su le plus rapidement, non ? La vérité éclatera, oui. Et je suis prête à témoigner. Je ne t'ai pas caché pour rien, insista Hermione. Je l'ai fait parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie à Ilfracombe. Je le dirai au Magenmagot. »

Drago lui adressa un regard implacable, mais il était réellement surpris. Il s'était attendu à plus de verve, à plus de ressentiment. La façon dont Hermione lui parlait donnait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. C'était le cas, évidemment, mais que leur relation avait entamé un chemin différent de celui de la haine. Drago repensa à ces rêves étranges dans lesquels il s'était laissé emporter. Ses rêves à elle. Il hésita à lui en parler, puis se décida. Et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, affolée.

« Viens par là ! murmura-t-elle en saisissant Drago par le bras.

– Par Salazar… maugréa-t-il.

– Je suis désolée, mais personne ne doit savoir que tu es là. Pour toi comme pour moi. Allez. »

Elle passa un bras autour de son torse et l'aida à se relever. Le sorcier s'appuya sur elle pour ne pas marcher sur son genou abîmé et alors que les coups répétés continuaient à la porte, Hermione abandonna Drago dans la minuscule salle de bain et se rua dans l'entrée.

« Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, s'exclama Ginny quand elle ouvrit la porte. Mais je suis complètement désemparée.

Et elle fondit en larmes. Prise de court, Hermione l'accueillit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de la conduire à l'intérieur.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sanglota Ginny. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je coule et là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment sortir la tête de l'eau.

Elle renifla bruyamment et darda le salon en désordre, le canapé recouvert de couvertures.

– Quelqu'un dort sur ton canapé ?

– Personne d'autre que moi, éluda Hermione. J'ai regardé un film hier soir. Mais revenons-en à toi.

La rouquine secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage entre les mains. Quand elle se redressa finalement, elle planta ses yeux bouffis et rouges dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

– Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Et elle sanglota de plus belle. Hermione vint se poser sur l'accoudoir et la prit dans ses bras, tentant de rassembler ses idées à travers la surprise que l'annonce avait suscitée chez elle. Après de longues minutes de silence entrecoupées par les gémissements murmurés de la cadette Weasley, cette dernière inspira un grand coup, vraisemblablement calmée.

– Est-ce que tu es...

– Sûre, finit Ginny. À mille pourcents. J'ai même fait des tests moldus.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait bien que la situation était devenue nettement plus complexe maintenant qu'il y avait un bébé en formation.

– Je ne l'ai pas dit à Harry, évidemment, annonça la rouquine. On est sur le point de se séparer. Je ne veux pas d'un bébé pansement pour lequel on se forcerait à être ensemble, soupira-t-elle.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester ensemble, dit Hermione. Et tu as le droit de décider de ne pas garder cet enfant, qui n'en est pas encore un d'ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de rester silencieuse. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague.

– J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. J'en ai voulu avec Harry pendant longtemps. Je m'imaginais nos journées, nos vacances en famille. Rien de tout cela ne semble possible maintenant.

– Ginny, tu peux tout à fait garder cet enfant et l'élever avec Harry dans deux foyers différents, la rassura Hermione. Il serait plus malheureux avec des parents qui vivent ensemble de force sans se supporter qu'avec deux parents individuellement heureux. Mais même si tu décides de ne pas garder cet enfant, je pense que Harry a le droit d'être au courant. C'est ton choix évidemment.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

– J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il va faire, fit-elle avec des yeux plus rieurs.

Cela fit sourire Hermione.

– Merci, Mione, d'être là avec ta sagesse et tes conseils, dit la rouquine en se levant pour aller enlacer sa meilleure amie. Je suis beaucoup moins paniquée maintenant. Je pense que je vais prendre un peu de temps toute seule et puis je te dirai ce que je fais.

– Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à passer, répondit Hermione. Je vais retourner travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, mais je ne suis pas loin.

– Ah oui, j'ai entendu que tu étais allée avec Harry à la recherche de Malfoy.

La mention du sorcier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement fit tambouriner le cœur de la brune dans sa poitrine.

– Rien de concluant, éluda-t-elle. Mais ça m'a fait me rappeler pourquoi je n'avais plus envie de prendre part aux missions. »

Après quelques embrassades et des paroles rassurantes, Ginny quitta les lieux et Hermione prit un moment pour souffler. Elle alla finalement ouvrir à Drago qui la transperça de son regard gris. Quand elle s'approcha pour l'aider à se lever, il la chassa d'un geste sec et s'agrippa comme il put au mur pour se débrouiller seul. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ou d'insister, elle s'assit simplement dans le fauteuil alors que le blond rejoignait péniblement le canapé en boitant et grimaçant.

De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence absolu. Hermione fixait le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés, plongée dans ses réflexions. Drago, lui, laissait se balader son regard autour de lui. Cet appartement était miteux. Il était propre et rangé, mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui donner un peu d'éclat. Les peintures des murs s'écaillaient, le parquet était taché et rayé, sans parler de l'étroitesse de la pièce à vivre. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir le reste de l'appartement, si tant était qu'il y avait un reste à voir, pensa-t-il. Il s'imaginait que la chambre devait être minuscule.

Le silence d'Hermione le dérangeait. Il s'ennuyait et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici d'ailleurs, mais se trouvait coincé. Emprisonné chez son ennemie de jeunesse. Pendant un instant, il oublia les liens étranges qui s'étaient tissés après les déboires d'Ilfracombe et ressentit l'envie sourde et vicieuse de faire enrager son hôtesse. C'était comme être retourné à Poudlard, il voulait voir ses yeux briller de colère et de haine. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'ils puissent briller d'autre chose à son égard.

« Alors comme ça, la Weasley fille perpétue l'interminable lignée de roux avec Saint Potter, attaqua-t-il.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux, pas plus qu'elle ne lui donna de réponse. De toute façon, il n'en attendait pas. Il avait encore de la réserve.

– Ça tombe mal, enchaîna-t-il, que le Balafré ne soit pas capable de s'occuper d'autre chose que lui-même. Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'avorter en fait, ça réglerait les problèmes de tout le monde.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy, répliqua sèchement Hermione avec un regard polaire.

Il avait saisi son attention ; il pouvait lâcher le plus gros.

– Et toi alors, Granger, tu n'as jamais songé à faire hériter de ton horrible tignasse un pauvre bébé ? Tu crois qu'il naîtra avec des dents comme les tiennes, avant ?

– Je le répète, ça ne te regarde pas !

– Où est passé la Belette, d'ailleurs ? ajouta l'ancien Serpentard sans se soucier de ses paroles. On aurait pu croire que vous formiez un couple d'exception. Il avait la fortune, toi la beauté, susurra-t-il, moqueur. Il ne manquait plus que tu emménages dans sa demeure princière avec tout le reste du troupeau pour vivre une idylle.

Plus il parlait, plus Hermione sentait monter en elle cette rage amère qui l'habitait jadis quand ils se croisaient. Sa seule envie était de le faire taire et de lui faire ravaler ce sourire en coin qui creusait une fossette de méchanceté près de sa bouche.

– Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là, Malfoy, cracha-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Tu peux vomir autant d'atrocités sur moi et mes amis, parce qu'en fin de compte, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Mais ne fais pas le malin ici.

Drago avait perdu son sourire et s'apprêtait à répondre bien plus durement que son petit jeu précédemment, mais Hermione enchaîna en haussant la voix.

– Ne crois pas que tu es au-dessus de nous, parce que tu as fini bien plus bas ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être capable un jour de survivre dans la misère. Mais tu as bien été réduit à voler et à ramper dans la crasse alors que tu fuyais comme un lâche.

Le regard de Drago n'avait jamais été si noir depuis des années. Il serrait ses poings si fort que ses ongles trop longs entraient dans sa peau.

– Je sais pourquoi tu es allé en Écosse, dans cette forêt, reprit Hermione avec un ton sardonique. Parce que c'est maman qui t'a dit d'aller à un endroit où tu serais bien. Personne ne fait plus attention à toi, à part peut-être ta maman chérie qui s'inquiète de savoir si on sait où tu es. Et oui, Malfoy, j'ai lu la lettre. Et je peux t'assurer que tu fais bien pitié. Alors si j'étais à ta place, je garderais ma bouche de serpent bien fermée parce que finalement, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un infirme qui va aller pourrir en prison. »

Hermione fit un pas sur le côté et transplana aussitôt. Sur le canapé, Drago bouillonnait, la fureur à fleur de peau. Il se sentait humilié, démasqué dans les plus profondes hontes qu'il avait entretenues, trahi. Et il enrageait d'être si vulnérable. Sans baguette, réduit à rester assis toute la journée. Il repensa à ce que l'ancienne Gryffondor avait dit et il repensa à sa mère. Que faisait-elle de ses journées ? Était-elle toujours au manoir ? Allait-elle bien ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione revint finalement chez elle après s'être calmée. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment d'agacement sous-jacent qui ne cessait de pulser dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy se comporte ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-il forcément être arrogant et méchant ? Dans le salon, il n'avait pas bougé du canapé, mais lisait maintenant un livre. En l'entendant, Drago se redressa en s'agrippant comme il le put.

Hermione s'en alla dans la cuisine sans un mot et sortit des restes de la veille. D'un rond de poignet, elle réchauffa le plat et prépara deux assiettes. Une fois pleines, elle en déposa une sur la table basse devant Drago et retourna s'asseoir devant l'autre à la table de la cuisine. Le blond ne dit rien d'abord, avisant les nouilles sautées tout à fait appétissantes d'une part et le visage fermé et baissé d'Hermione de l'autre. Finalement, il se leva, prenant appuis sur le bord du canapé, puis sur la table basse et il traîna la jambe jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Granger, appela Drago dans un murmure après un long silence.

La brune ne répondit pas et continua de manger, faisant sonner ses couverts contre l'assiette de temps à autre.

– Granger, répéta Drago un peu plus fort.

– Quoi, Malfoy ? répliqua Hermione avec agacement. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu trouver à me cracher dessus encore ?

Drago resta muet un instant. Il guettait son visage plissé par une colère prête à exploser à nouveau.

– Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés et regard impénétrable.

– Tiens donc ! lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Le blond ne rajouta rien. Il s'était excusé, il avait fait sa part. Le voyant sincère, Hermione se dit que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre de sa part.

– Je suis désolée aussi, finit-elle par ajouter. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit.

Drago sembla satisfait qu'ils en soient arrivés là et laissa ses épaules se relâcher un peu.

– La lettre, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

– Dans ton manteau, là où je l'avais trouvée. Je n'aurais pas dû la lire, admit Hermione en finissant de manger.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur la table pour se relever. Il grinça alors qu'une décharge déferlait dans sa jambe.

– Attend un peu, marmonne Hermione.

Elle se leva et contourna la table pour le soutenir et le conduire sur le canapé. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir de la salle de bain une fiole opaque.

– Tiens, prends ça pour la douleur, l'enjoignit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Une fois que Drago eut bu la potion, aucun des deux ne fit de bruit pendant de longues minutes.

– Est-ce que tu crois que l'estomac peut se digérer tout seul s'il reste sans nourriture trop longtemps ?

Drago avait lancé ça dans l'air résonnant du petit salon avec un sérieux infaillible et Hermione sentit son esprit flotter quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire.

– Ne te moque pas de moi ! pesta Drago en se renfrognant. Quand j'étais en Écosse, je me disais que, peut-être, c'était possible tellement j'avais mal au ventre de ne pas manger.

– Ce n'est pas possible, Malfoy, répondit finalement Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Les cellules de ton corps fabriquent une sorte de paroi en gel à l'intérieur de ton estomac pour que l'acide qui se trouve à l'intérieur ne s'attaque pas aux tissus. Mais tu aurais effectivement pu mourir de faim pour d'autres raisons.

Le pragmatisme de ses paroles fit sourire Drago. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait songée à entamer avant que la cadette Weasley ne fasse son apparition. Après tout, s'ils arrivaient à se faire mutuellement sourire, peut-être qu'il pouvait aborder ce sujet qui semblait si délicat. Et étrange.

– Granger, osa-t-il finalement. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

– Tu viens de le faire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

– Je t'en prie, enchaîna Hermione. Mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

Drago hésita encore. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'il allait passer pour un demeuré ou un fou.

– Je voulais savoir…, tenta-t-il. Est-ce que c'est possible de rentrer dans les rêves d'autres personnes ?

Comme s'il eut ouvert une fenêtre, il sembla qu'un courant d'air glacé traversa la pièce désormais plongée dans le silence. Hermione avait planté ses yeux sur lui avec un regard aussi surpris qu'inquisiteur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? interrogea-t-elle sur la défensive alors que des dizaines d'images s'imposaient dans son esprit.

Encore une fois, Drago fut saisi par le doute. Devait-il aller plus loin ou laisser tomber quitte à ne jamais trouver de réponse ? Alors que la brune continuait de le regarder avec insistance, il pensa que de toute façon, il allait atterrir en prison dans un futur proche pour il ne savait combien de temps. Cela ne servait plus à rien de garder des secrets et de tourner autour du chaudron.

– Je ne sais pas comment, Granger, ni pourquoi, fit-il. Mais après ce jour à Ilfracombe, j'ai commencé à voir des choses. À vivre des choses que je ne vivais pas réellement. C'est absurde dit comme ça…

Il se tut un instant alors que le visage d'Hermione se métamorphosait dans une expression alarmée.

– Je me souviens de tout, Granger, lâcha finalement Drago d'une voix grave qui semblait venir du plus profond de sa poitrine. Toi qui te fais capturer par les Mangemorts et qui est enfermée au manoir. Tes jambes parfaitement guéries alors que j'avais vu leur état. Et tout le reste qui n'a aucun sens. Tu disparaissais des jours entiers et tu revenais en croyant avoir toujours été là. Et puis tu t'es échappée et finalement, tu es morte. Mais tout cela, en fait, ce n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Et j'ai fini par croire que je devenais fou. »

Hermione le fixait toujours sans un mot, mais ses lèvres s'étaient mises à tressauter et ses yeux la piquaient de plus en plus. Elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se lever et se ruer dans sa chambre en tremblant. Dans la minuscule pièce, elle s'assit sur son lit en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Que venait de lui dire Drago ? Tout à coup, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle s'était prise une vague en pleine figure et ne parvenait plus à mettre ses idées en ordre. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait pensé avoir perdu la raison et n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle avait fait ces rêves et s'était attachée à eux, à ce qu'ils avaient représenté, à ce à quoi elle s'était retrouvée confrontée. Et elle resta un long moment à repenser à chaque scène, à chaque discussion dans les tréfonds humides de ces cachots maudits. C'était ses rêves à elle, son subconscient et si elle éprouvait un intérêt grandissant pour les paroles de Drago, elle avait également l'impression qu'il avait envahi son espace personnel, son intimité.

Quand elle sortit finalement de sa chambre, calmée et un peu plus sereine, elle réalisa à quel point la nuit était avancée. Depuis le moment où Ginny était venue lui parler de sa grossesse, sa dispute avec Drago et tout ce qui avait suivi, le temps avait filé à une allure folle. Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Drago s'était couché et enroulé dans les couvertures, fixant le plafond sans même frémir si bien qu'Hermione cru un instant qu'il dormait.

« C'est possible de rentrer dans les rêves des autres, murmura-t-elle alors que dans le silence, sa voix semblait bien plus forte. D'une certaine manière en tout cas, avec une forme de légilimencie.

Drago resta immobile, comme si les paroles de la brune avaient coulé sur lui sans l'atteindre.

– Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible que tu aies pu voir ce que j'ai rêvé pendant la guerre, ajouta-t-elle encore plus doucement si c'était possible. Je…, elle secoua la tête et disparut dans la salle de bain. »

Sur le canapé, Drago ferma les yeux avec force, souhaitant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Mais sa jambe le lançait jusque dans la hanche et son esprit était torturé. Il regarda la lune faire son chemin dans le ciel et somnola jusqu'au petit jour.

Hermione non plus ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de chercher des réponses. Comment, en effet, avait-il été possible que Drago vive ses rêves ? Elle l'ignorait et cela la dérangeait beaucoup. Quand elle se leva, elle trouva le hibou de Harry à sa fenêtre portant une lettre annonçant l'audience des parents Malfoy ce jour. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se décider à le dire à Drago.

Hermione se faufila finalement dans la salle de bain, elle ne remarqua même pas que Drago n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle le trouva debout sur le carrelage blanc près de la douche, à observer son reflet tout aussi pâle dans le miroir. Il ne portait qu'un boxer dans lequel il flottait disgracieusement. L'élastique glissait contre ses hanches saillantes et le sorcier tira dessus pour tenter en vain de le remonter.

« Tu vas rester longtemps à me dévisager comme ça ? claqua-t-il en dardant Hermione qui se tenait toujours à la porte.

– Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre de la sorte, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant. Je n'ai pas assez de compétence ni de moyen pour soigner son genou ici et tant que tu ne seras pas guéri, tu ne seras pas en bonne santé.

– Je vais bien, Granger, grogna Drago. Laisse-moi tranquille.

– Non, Drago, tu ne vas pas bien ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as beau manger copieusement, tu ne prends pas un gramme si seulement tu ne continues pas de perdre du poids. Tu es constamment déshydraté et tu ne dors pas assez.

Drago la regarda de travers. La considération inquiète avec laquelle elle avait dit ça réveillait en lui une chaleur sourde. L'impression de compter aux yeux de quelqu'un. D'avoir encore de la valeur et sûrement, un peu d'humanité. Comment faisait-elle pour prendre autant de soin à s'occuper des autres, même des pires personnes qui avaient passé des années à lui nuire ? Sans parler de la façon dont résonnait son prénom dans sa bouche.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il.

– Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste ou tu ne guériras jamais.

– C'est ça, railla Drago. Et dès la seconde où je vais poser un pied dehors, les Aurors me tomberont dessus et je ne verrai pas la couleur d'un lit d'hôpital.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le Ministère ne peut pas d'amener devant la justice sans prendre en compte ton état de santé. On est envoyé auprès des détenus pour faire un rapport complet avant les audiences et il en sera de même pour toi.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Hermione se souvint de sa visite auprès des parents de Drago quelques jours plus tôt.

– J'ai vu tes parents, décida-t-elle d'annoncer.

– Où ça ? s'enquit le blond avec les yeux plein de questions.

– Au Ministère, la veille du jour où je t'ai retrouvé. Ils avaient été mis en attente de leur audience qui devait se tenir précisément le jour où on est venu te chercher.

– Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ?

– Je suppose que comme tu n'es pas réapparu, ils vont passer rapidement devant le Magenmagot qui décidera de leur condamnation, expliqua Hermione dans un demi-mensonge sur son ignorance des faits réels.

Elle voyait dans le regard de Drago qu'il avait certainement encore plein de questions ; d'inquiétudes aussi.

– Ta mère se soucie de toi, ajouta la brune après quelques instants de silence. Elle m'a demandé si le Ministère savait où tu étais, s'il t'avait retrouvé.

– Tu penses qu'elle ira à Azkaban ? demanda Drago.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Si tu veux mon avis, ton père ira à Azkaban assez certainement, toi aussi peut-être.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Je m'en fiche de ça.

Oui, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa mère et son bien-être.

– Il faut que j'aille travailler, annonça finalement la jeune femme. Mais on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Si je ne rentre pas à midi, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Si quelqu'un toque à la porte, ne répond pas et surtout n'ouvre pas. Cache-toi si tu penses que c'est nécessaire.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais son harassement pouvait parfaitement se lire sur son visage.

– Ça va aller, murmura Hermione. »

Et après une courte hésitation, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser, ignorant qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle une vague de chaleur bien plus forte qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione passa tout le temps qu'elle avait de libre en dehors de son service dans la petite bibliothèque spécialisée de Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ouvrages, mais elle espérait trouver des informations sur ce que Drago lui avait dit. Évidemment, elle savait que les rêves pouvaient lier les sorciers ; c'était ce qui était arrivé à Harry et Voldemort. Mais dans leur cas, cela allait au-delà d'une simple connexion magique. Et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu la lier à Drago suffisamment fort pour le faire pénétrer dans ses rêves.

Arrivée au bout de ses piles de livres, Hermione soupira de découragement. Il ne restait qu'un ouvrage qu'elle avait déjà lu avant d'intégrer l'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste et dans lequel elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quoi que ce soit concernant les savoirs oniriques. La sorcière ouvrit le livre et se plongea dedans sans conviction.

Depuis le salon chaud et paisible d'Hermione, Drago observait l'extérieur depuis de longues minutes sans bouger un cheveu. Il neigeait, dehors, presque horizontalement tellement le vent glacial de l'hiver était vif. Le jeune homme songea un instant à se retrouver à nouveau dans cette forêt, cette cabane en ruine, dans l'air gelé comme quelques jours auparavant. Un frisson lui coula le long du dos tant la pensée lui donnait des suées d'angoisse. Il se resservit une grande tasse de thé et remercia une fois encore son hôtesse de lui avoir laissé des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner.

Drago l'avait à peine entendue partir tôt ce matin. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner sur le canapé en gémissant dans ses dents à chaque élancement dans sa jambe. Le sommeil n'était arrivé qu'à l'aube et il somnolait encore quand Hermione avait pris le chemin du travail. Il se retrouvait à chérir le feu qui crépitait dans une cheminée qui n'était pas la sienne et à être reconnaissant envers cette fille qu'il avait si souvent détestée de lui avoir mis un toit sur la tête.

Un hibou vint cogner son bec contre la vitre du salon et Drago s'empressa aussi difficilement qu'il le put d'aller lui ouvrir. L'oiseau laissa tomber le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier et s'en alla, comme il semblait en avoir l'habitude, récupérer les quelques mornilles qui étaient prêtes pour lui sur le coin d'une étagère. Quand il disparut dans la tempête, Drago referma la fenêtre et saisit le journal qu'il déroula avant de chavirer. D'une main fébrile, il se rattrapa au dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la une animée.

La photographie mouvante de ses parents entrant dans le tribunal du Magenmagot défilait en boucle. Son père avait une mine encore plus terrible que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et traînait des poches plus lourdes que le ciel sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan semblaient ternes et mal peignés, même en noir et blanc. Sa mère… Drago se rendait compte qu'il l'admirait comme il n'avait jamais admiré personne. Elle marchait, le dos droit et le visage impassible, vers son avenir incertain et définitivement terrible. Elle restait digne, même dans l'ultime épreuve de sa vie.

Puis Drago déplia le journal et le large titre en gras s'accorda finalement à un article qui couvrait une double page : « LES MALFOY ENFIN CONDAMNÉS ». Ils étaient passés devant le Magenmagot et le journaliste qui avait rédigé le texte avait mis tout le soin à rappeler les crimes pour lesquels ils étaient jugés coupables. La liste était longue. Elle était exagérée. Mais tout ce que pouvait dire la presse sur ses parents ne préoccupait pas vraiment Drago. Non, ce qu'il voulait savoir se trouvait à la fin de l'article. Aussi soulagé qu'il pouvait être, il sentit quand même son cœur se fendre comme du verre.

Vingt années et tous les jours qui les constitueraient attendaient Lucius Malfoy dans une cellule d'Azkaban et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'en verrait pas la fin. Il lut entièrement l'article et apprit ainsi que sa mère n'avait pas été condamnée à la prison entre autres grâce au témoignage de Potter. Elle avait été déclarée « manipulée psychologiquement par son mari » et donc aucunement responsable de ses actes. Narcissa Malfoy allait donc retourner vivre au manoir avec pour seule punition d'avoir épousé un monstre et d'en avoir enfanté un de la même nature, un bridage de sa magie et une interdiction de quitter le pays.

Et lui, Drago, était l'impossible absent de ce jugement. Les derniers paragraphes lui étaient réservés. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Était-il mort ? Une immense vague de désespoir et de découragement l'envahit si bien qu'il songea que peut-être, il aurait préféré être mort. Cela faisait trois jours que Granger l'avait ramené chez elle et il sentait l'espoir qui s'était rallumé quand il avait quitté cette ruine disparaître peu à peu. Drago resta allongé sur le canapé toute la journée à récupérer par quelques siestes agitées le sommeil qui lui avait manqué la nuit précédente. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se morfondait dans son malheur. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, pour peu qu'elle en ait jamais eu.

.

Hermione relut la phrase plusieurs fois pour être certaine de l'avoir bien comprise et la nota sur un parchemin. C'était mince, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pendant ses heures de lectures. Elle rangea finalement les livres et s'en retourna à son travail pour la fin de la journée. Elle continuerait ses recherches jusqu'à trouver une explication et elle avait déjà une piste. Quand la sorcière transplana finalement dans son appartement, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Drago était immobile sur le canapé et rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle ouvrit rapidement le frigo et le placard avant de se retourner vers le petit salon.

« Tu n'as rien mangé ? interrogea-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

– Tu savais que mes parents étaient jugés aujourd'hui, affirma Drago plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Hermione soupira.

– Oui, je le savais. Harry m'a envoyé une lettre hier matin pour me dire qu'ils passaient devant le Magenmagot hier après-midi.

– Tu ne m'as rien dit.

– Il semblerait, oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien mangé ? renchérit la brune.

Drago haussa les épaules en se redressant. Hermione contourna le canapé et s'assit sur la table basse près du blond en plantant son visage devant le sien comme si elle tentait de le sonder d'un air accusateur.

– Tu dois manger, Drago ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je ne peux déjà pas grand-chose pour toi alors tu dois faire des efforts.

– Des efforts ? Pour quoi, hein ? À quoi ça sert que je mange ou que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour aller mieux alors que ma vie est ruinée ? Tu aurais dû me laisser crever dans cette forêt, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ses mots.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, déclara-t-elle.

Le regard que Drago posa sur elle était terrible. Il était rempli de douleur, d'épuisement, et à la fois, il était vide de toute envie de vivre. Réellement déchirant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement rauque. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me livres pas aux Aurors pour être tranquille ?

– Arrête ça, Malfoy, claqua Hermione avec agacement. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je refuse de croire que je prends tous ces risques pour rien.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais son visage se couvrit de son masque d'impassibilité.

– Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec ces rêves avant de décider quoi que ce soit, expliqua la brune. Et je veux pouvoir nous préparer à faire face aux questions qui vont nous être posés quand on découvrira que je t'ai gardé ici.

– Tu veux pouvoir sauver tes fesses quand il s'agira de me livrer aux autorités, fit Drago, moqueur. »

Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle avait envie de rétorquer des dizaines de choses, mais cela n'aurait aucun autre résultat qu'envenimer les échanges. Elle déplorait que Drago pense cela, mais elle comprenait que cela soit difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'elle se souciait de son état. Qu'elle se souciait de lui. C'était difficile pour elle aussi.

La brune ouvrit son frigo et sortit un sachet de légumes qu'elle coupa en morceaux d'un coup de baguette. Elle les plongea dans un bouillon qui commença à laisser échapper des effluves alléchants jusque dans le salon. Quand elle y revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait mis la table et servi dans les assiettes une épaisse soupe couleur potiron dans laquelle flottaient des petits dés de poitrine fumée.

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, dit-elle en se plantant près de Drago toujours assis sur le canapé, mais entend bien ça : je n'abandonnerai pas ta cause avant de pouvoir m'assurer que tu aies droit à une justice. Je t'ai détesté plus fort que quiconque et j'ai souhaité ton éradication de la surface de la terre plusieurs fois, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie et il s'est passé suffisamment de choses depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard pour que je laisse ça derrière moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ajouta-t-elle fermement. Maintenant, tu viens manger. »

Drago resta quelque peu abasourdi un instant alors qu'il sentait poindre en lui une chaleur vibrante qu'il l'avait quitté il y avait plusieurs années. La sensation d'avoir été hors du monde pendant des années entières de guerre et d'horreur et de soudainement faire partie d'un raz-de-marée de bienveillance. Le sentiment d'avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un. D'avoir quelqu'un qui tient plus à soi que soi-même.

Le sorcier s'appuya sur le canapé pour se lever en étendant sa jambe sur le côté, mais il perdit l'équilibre et se trouva forcé de mettre tout son poids sur son genou abîmé. Hermione se précipita pour le soutenir et fut aussi surprise que lui quand elle le sentit prendre appui sur sa jambe douloureuse sans s'écrouler.

« Tu peux te tenir ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

– Oui, je n'ai presque plus mal, réalisa Drago en passant sa main sur son genou.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je dois avoir autre chose que tu pourras prendre pour poursuivre la guérison, expliqua Hermione.

Elle le laissa en plan dans le salon et farfouilla dans un placard de la salle de bain avant de revenir.

– Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole de potion avec des lettres en majuscules sur l'étiquette. Ça devrait aider à reconstruire les tissus. Par contre, ajouta la médicomage alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la petite cuisine, ça arrive que des patients se plaignent de crampes plus ou moins violentes quand ils prennent ce type de potion alors n'hésite pas à me le dire et je te donnerai des antidouleurs. »

Drago hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à manger. Quand le jeune homme se coucha un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il avala sa potion en grimaçant tant elle était amère. Quelques minutes après, il dormait profondément.

Mais au plein milieu de la nuit, Hermione sentit sa poitrine se comprimer alors qu'elle était réveillée en sursaut et son cœur commença une course déchaînée. Les hurlements qui provenaient du salon lui donnèrent des frissons tant ils étaient déchirants. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et trouva Drago en plein crise. Il hurlait alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et que son corps était raide et gelé. D'abord désemparée, Hermione expira un grand coup et passa une main sous la nuque de son hôte de fortune pour lui faire avaler une potion contre la douleur. Quand les hurlements cessèrent, elle avait l'impression de continuer à les entendre résonner dans sa tête.

Ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur le front en sueur de Drago alors qu'il retrouvait doucement ses esprits. La douleur et la panique traversaient toujours son corps. Il sentait encore comment tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés d'un coup, l'extirpant du sommeil avec une violence inouïe. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi mal dans tout le corps un jour et n'avait pas réussi à se retenir de hurler. Coincé dans un étau glacial avec chaque membre comme embroché par de l'acier sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni comment en sortir.

Et puis les souffrances avaient diminué alors qu'un liquide au goût connu coulait dans sa gorge et l'obscurité s'était levée. D'abord, Drago perçut les caresses fébriles sur son front puis il battit lourdement des paupières avant de tourner la tête avec lenteur. Hermione le regardait de ses yeux anxieusement préoccupés et lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle se leva et attrapa un verre d'eau avant de revenir. Elle n'était habillée que d'un débardeur fin qui collait à sa peau et d'une culotte noire. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour aider Drago à boire, il laissa son regard se poser sur sa poitrine où ses deux tétons formaient deux minuscules bosses sous son vêtement moulant. Le jeune homme toussa l'eau avalée de travers et détourna les yeux, honteux de son observation et du rose qui pointa sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, bredouilla Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner cette potion avec ton état. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Et avec une spontanéité presque naturelle, elle étreignit le corps ébranlé de Drago alors que la culpabilité montait en flèche dans son esprit.

– Je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle encore. »

Et après une hésitation troublée, Drago referma ses bras autour d'Hermione alors que sa poitrine s'écrasait contre son torse. Dehors il faisait nuit noire, mais Drago n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi réveillé qu'en sentant son cœur s'emballer peu à peu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je prends quelque secondes pour vous souhaiter à tous et toutes de vous porter bien en vue de ce nouveau confinement. J'espère que vous allez bien et vos proches aussi. Prenez soin de vous et de votre entourage et continuez à lire de la fanfiction. C'est un bien maigre remède en ces temps difficiles, mais c'est mieux que rien.
> 
> Je vous embrasse.  
> Bonne lecture !

Hermione était retournée se coucher peu après la crise de la nuit, mais elle avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouvert et depuis le canapé, Drago pouvait voir un de ses pieds dépasser des couvertures et pendre dans le vide hors du lit. Il ne cessait de repenser à la veille. À cette proximité étrange si douce. En moins d'une semaine, il s'était passé tant de choses qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus Drago Malfoy et qu'elle n'était plus Hermione Granger. Qu'ils n'étaient plus comme avant la guerre, avant tout le reste. Et c'était vrai.

Le soleil se leva sur Londres et plus il montait dans le ciel, plus Drago se demandait ce que faisait Hermione. Si elle ne se préparait pas tout de suite, elle allait être en retard pour son travail, mais elle n'était même pas encore réveillée. Il pouvait voir son pied bouger, disparaître sous les couvertures et réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Il hésita un long moment à aller la secouer, mais quand l'horloge approcha de neuf heures, elle sortit de la chambre.

Elle avait enfilé un short large et un gilet et le salua.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, ça va.

– Je suis désolée, fit Hermione en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son gilet. Je n'aurais pas dû te donner ça alors que tu n'es pas du tout en état de prendre une potion si puissante.

– Tu voulais bien faire, répondit Drago en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé.

– Mais le résultat a été l'opposé complet, déplora la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea dans la cuisine. À peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revenait dans le salon avant deux assiettes pleines de pancakes fumants.

– C'est pour ça que tu dois te faire soigner par des gens qui ont plus de compétences et de moyens que moi, reprit Hermione comme si la discussion n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Drago ne répondit rien et attrapa un pancake qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Du coin de l’œil, Hermione le détaillait méthodiquement de son avis médical. Il était toujours abominablement squelettique et pâle à faire peur. Il semblait moins souffrir car son visage se contractait moins souvent quand il bougeait sa jambe et utilisait son genou. Mais l'état de la blessure n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait chez elle et qu'elle l'observait ainsi, la brune posa ses yeux sur la Marque qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras. Seul vestige d'un passé révolu, elle semblait toujours émettre d'horribles vibrations.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée travailler aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago entre deux bouchées pour la faire arrêter de le fixer.

– C'est dimanche, répondit Hermione avec toute la simplicité du monde. »

Oui, cela semblait évident, peut-être pour tout autre personne que Drago qui n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. C'était l'hiver et il était là depuis moins d'une semaine, mais c'était à peu près tout ce dont il était certain.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Hermione se leva d'un bond, suivie plus péniblement par Drago.

« Mione, entendirent-ils, c'est moi.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard paniqué alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

– Trop tard, murmura Hermione vers Drago qui tentait d'atteindre la salle de bain.

Elle attrapa sa baguette, lui fit signe de se caler dans un coin de la pièce et lui lança un sortilège de Désillusion alors qu'Harry entrait dans l'appartement. Il avisa sa meilleure amie d'un regard un peu confus en réalisant son manque de politesse.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû entrer comme ça.

– Ce n'est pas grave, éluda Hermione en expirant l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons.

Elle était surtout soulagée que Drago ne soit plus visible et espérait qu'il allait rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reparte.

– En fait, je suis un peu déboussolé en ce moment, expliqua Harry en s'approchant du canapé.

Hermione le vit très clairement froncer les sourcils et lever un œil suspicieux vers elle.

– Un homme fréquenterait-il cet appartement ? demanda l'Auror d'un ton malicieux.

Sa meilleure amie bredouilla quelques mots avant qu'Harry la coupe.

– Eh bien ? s'enquit-il en soulevant un t-shirt que Drago avait porté la veille et laissé dans les couvertures.

Hermione hésita entre nier complètement en trouver rapidement une explication pour la présence de ce vêtement masculin et avouer tout à Harry sur l'ancien Serpentard à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais elle ne parvint à faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Oui, je vois quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas sérieux, mentit-elle.

C'était pire que tout. Elle avait déjà menti à Ginny et maintenant, elle mentait à Harry alors qu'il lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui. Et Harry la crut, s'en amusa même avant de prendre toutes les couvertures pour en faire un tas sur le bord du canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en indiquant les pancakes du doigt.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Je pense que tu le sais, sourit Harry en portant une petite crêpe à sa bouche.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser aussi un sourire en reliant tous les points entre eux. Elle était contente qu'Harry soit comme ça et pas en crise ou en pleurs.

– Ginny est venue me voir hier, raconta le sorcier. Elle avait peur je crois, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait le montrer. On a beaucoup parlé et on a décidé de se séparer définitivement.

– Et ?

– Je lui ai dit que si elle décidait de ne pas garder le bébé, je respecterais sa décision. Après tout, elle est en plein milieu de ses études et elle n'a que vingt-trois ans. Mais je lui ai aussi dit que si elle voulait prendre en compte mon avis, je préférais qu'elle le garde. Parce que je serais très heureux de l'accompagner dans la grossesse et d'être le père de cet enfant.

– Eh bien je ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir réagi de cette façon, fit Hermione avec un clin d’œil. C'est même tellement parfait que je me demande si tu vas tenir le coup jusqu'au bout. Tu ne vas pas prêter un plomb le jour de l'accouchement ou je ne sais quoi, pas vrai ?

Harry l'accompagna dans son petit rire amusé en secouant la tête.

– Je survivrai à ça aussi, sourit-il. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours et ce n'est pas ce que je m'imaginais en pensant à ma famille, mais on fera en sorte que ça fonctionne quoi qu'il arrive.

L'atmosphère était légère si bien qu'Hermione oublia un instant que Drago se tenait droit comme un piquet derrière elle, le dos contre le mur. Mais ce fut de courte durée car Harry n'était pas venu que pour ça.

– Tu n'es pas venu au procès des Malfoy, fit-il remarquer après un court silence.

Hermione fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité et les nœuds reprirent place dans son estomac.

– Non, répondit-elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y assister et j'ai lu le compte rendu plus que détaillé dans la Gazette. Tu as témoigné en faveur de Narcissa.

– C'était la moindre des choses, admit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a sauvé la vie pendant la bataille de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la guerre. Malfoy père n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite et j'ai hâte de pouvoir envoyer son fils devant le Magenmagot.

Hermione pâlit, mais tenta de ne rien montrer.

– Tu penses que le jugement le condamnera à Azkaban ?

– J'espère ! s'exclama l'Auror. C'est une ordure, parfait rejeton d'un Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même. Il n'a pas sa place dans un monde comme le nôtre.

Dans son coin, Drago bouillonnait. Ce balafré de malheur était une enflure. Comme si elle avait senti sa colère, Hermione se leva alors que Drago était sur le point de réagit.

– Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Drago se figea ; elle allait le balancer. Il était pendu à ses lèvres, le cœur battant, alors qu'Harry levait les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Hermione hésita un moment, se demandant si elle était réellement en train de faire ce qu'elle redoutait tant.

– Eh bien…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Drago se sentit tout à coup nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que la confiance qui s'était installée durant cette colocation hors normes s'évaporait en une fumée asphyxiante.

– Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie à Ilfracombe, lâcha Hermione comme une bombe.

Harry la regarda, abasourdi.

– Quoi ? fit-il. Ce n'est pas possible…

– Si, Harry, le coupa Hermione. Quand la grotte s'est effondrée sur moi, il est arrivé et il m'a dégagé des pierres. Il m'a conduit à l'extérieur de la grotte et j'ai pu vous envoyer un Patronus. Je serais morte sans son aide.

Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça, mais c'était plus simple de l'expliquer ainsi. Drago sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons alors que la course déchaînée de son cœur se calmait lentement. Harry semblait confus et contrarié.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit ? interrogea-t-il en se levant du canapé.

– Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé pendant la guerre ? rétorqua Hermione. On se battait toujours contre les Mangemorts et contre Malfoy. Mais quand il passera devant le Magenmagot, je veux que ce soit pris en compte au même titre que quand sa mère t'a sauvé la vie.

Harry haussa les sourcils, déconcerté.

– Tu veux témoigner en sa faveur ? Alors que tu n'as pas mis un pied dans ce tribunal depuis la fin de la guerre ?

– Je veux qu'il ait droit à la même justice que n'importe qui, répliqua Hermione. Parce que c'est bien beau de juger les Mangemorts, mais si c'est pour être partial et laisser sa haine parler, je suis bien contente de ne pas travailler au Ministère.

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était typiquement ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle avait raison, d'ailleurs. Mais il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours qui l'avait fait souffrir autant que ses amis.

– De toute façon, on ne sait pas où il est, conclut-il amèrement.

Cette fois encore, Hermione sentit la culpabilité lui enserrer le ventre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire ; pas encore.

– On se retrouve au Terrier à quinze heures dimanche prochain, Molly te l'a dit ? enchaîna Harry pour changer de sujet.

– Je ne suis pas allée les voir cette semaine, avoua Hermione. Mais je serai là.

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa un dernier pancake avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Je suis contente pour Ginny et toi, lança Hermione.

– Moi aussi, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. »

Et il sortit de l'appartement. Hermione se retourna et leva le sortilège de Désillusion. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, les jambes de Drago cessèrent de le porter et il chancela.

« Ça va, ça va, dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'Hermione se précipitait sur lui pour le soutenir. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de rester debout aussi longtemps, c'est tout.

Drago se rassit sur le canapé et darda un œil inquisiteur sur sa voisine.

– J'ai cru que tu allais me balancer, dit-il en prenant un des rares pancakes qui restaient.

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione après un court silence. »

Un poids énorme s'abattit sur ses épaules et elle ne souhaita plus rien d'autre que toute cette histoire se termine. Elle se détestait pour avoir mentit à Harry. Mais la culpabilité et l'inquiétude montaient en elle aussi vite que ces pensées quand elle imaginait Drago enfermé à Azkaban pour elle ne savait combien d'années. Quand elle regardait son corps meurtri et si maigre, ses cheveux trop longs et ses yeux ternes. Quand elle se rendait compte que Noël était dans une semaine et qu'il allait passer les fêtes seul dans son appartement au mieux, seul dans une cellule au pire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voilà la suite. Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont prendre un autre tournant. Je vous laisse découvrir comme ça se met en place.  
> J'ai bien aimé écrire celui-là. L'atmosphère est légère malgré les changements qui se profilent à l'horizon.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce matin-là, Hermione était partie à l'hôpital comme chaque jour et Drago l'avait regardé quitter l'appartement sans un mot. Depuis la venue impromptu de Potter la veille, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme était perturbée et s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même. Et il n'avait pas fallu des heures de réflexion pour que Drago comprenne la raison de ses silences interminables. Il devenait un problème de plus en plus encombrant et la forçait à se mettre dans des situations instables. Et puis, avec tout le réalisme du monde, leur cohabitation n'avait rien de naturel.

Mais quand il repensait à son état une semaine plus tôt, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer comment il aurait fait pour survivre sans l'aide d'Hermione. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait survécu tout simplement. Et puis, il avait fini par se sentir bien dans cet appartement miteux et affreusement minuscule. Il n'avait presque plus mal au dos en dormant sur le canapé et l'ennui profond qui avait rempli ses journées au début avait laissé place à un intérêt curieux pour toute la bibliothèque de son hôtesse.

Sauf que Drago savait que ce n'était pas une solution éternelle et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait que des choses étranges et incontrôlables menaçaient de grandir. Et il refusait de se laisser aller à se sentir bien dans cet endroit. De se sentir bien avec Hermione Granger. Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Alors pendant toute la matinée où il se trouva seul, Drago élabora son plan et gratta plusieurs pages de parchemin avec une plume et de l'encre trouvées dans un tiroir. Et quand il eut terminé, il plia les feuillets, les scella avec un peu de cire et glissa la missive sous les coussins du canapé.

Quand Hermione rentra le midi, Drago se souvint qu'elle ne travaillait pas cet après-midi-là et un sentiment étrange naquit dans son cœur. Celui d'avoir pris une décision, une bonne décision. Et celui d'avoir besoin de dire au-revoir avec une impression de gratitude solennelle.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit le sorcier alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Hermione acquiesça, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

– J'aimerais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça Drago. Pour voir les décorations de Noël.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux dans une expression de stupeur inquiète.

– Mais… c'est inconscient et impossible, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es recherché dans tout le monde sorcier, c'est trop risqué.

– Je suis sûr qu'il y a des moyens de me faire sortir de cet appartement pendant deux heures.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait déjà passé en revue toutes les solutions qui pouvaient faire l'affaire dans le cas où il fallait faire sortir Drago en public.

– C'est trop risqué…, murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute allure.

– Granger, je prends le risque, déclara fermement le blond.

– Alors je viens avec toi, assura Hermione.

– Oui, c'était l'idée en fait, répondit Drago avec amusement. »

La jeune femme haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de rosir en comprenant qu'il lui demandait réellement de sortir se promener à deux. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table d'un geste de baguette avant d'inviter Drago à se déplacer dans le salon. Elle se planta devant lui et ce fut comme s'il put voir son cerveau se mettre en mode fonctionnement avancé. Dans sa tête, Hermione réfléchissait aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle avait encore une fiole de Polynectar qu'elle avait gardé après la guerre, mais elle n'avait pas d'échantillon pour transformer la potion et le risque que Drago prenne l'apparence de quelqu'un qui puisse être reconnu dans la rue était trop grand. Elle pouvait lui lancer un sortilège de Désillusion, mais ils ne pourraient plus communiquer après l'enchantement posé. Non, il fallait qu'elle change son apparence manuellement. Hermione inspira un petit coup et pointa sa baguette vers le visage de Drago qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Puis elle lança le premier sortilège, puis le deuxième et tous les autres, et elle observa sous ses yeux l'apparence de Drago se modifier doucement. Ses cheveux trop longs, blonds presque blancs, se raccourcirent et se tintèrent d'une couleur de jais. Son corps perdit quelques centimètres et gagna une grosse vingtaine de kilos. Sa bouche s'épaissit légèrement et son nez se redressa. De Drago Malfoy, il ne restait que les yeux bleus et perçants, et la voix traînante. Il se sentait extrêmement bizarre, presque mal d'être dans ce corps à l'opposé du sien. Quand il se planta devant le miroir de la chambre d'Hermione, une énorme boule se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ressemblait à n'importe qui en bonne santé. N'importe qui. Libre d'aller et venir dans le monde sans problème. C'était si loin de sa réalité à lui.

« Tu t'appelles Adrian Campbell, déclara Hermione en plantant son regard noisette dans le sien. Si on te demande quoi que ce soit, on s'est rencontrés à Sainte-Mangouste après un accident de magie domestique. »

Hermione métamorphosa une de ses vestes en épais manteau pour homme et un gant en canne de marche. Drago s'habilla et attrapa la canne dans sa main droite. Il revit toutes les fois où son père s'était appuyé sur sa propre canne pour marcher, les fois où il lui avait tapé dans le dos avec. Et alors qu'il se balançait sur sa canne pour sortir de l'appartement d'Hermione, Drago se dit qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais son père, pas plus qu'il ne reverrait les décorations de Noël du Chemin de Traverse avant un très long moment.

Les deux sorciers s'engagèrent dans la rue à pas lents. Drago ne pouvait guère maintenir un rythme soutenu et si sa jambe le faisait moins souffrir au repos, mettre son genou en fonctionnement continu s'avérait plutôt rude. Pendant tout le début de leur marche, aucun des deux ne parla. Ils ne croisèrent presque personne et la seule préoccupation d'Hermione était de guetter d'un œil suspicieux toutes les personnes qui entraient dans son champ de vision.

Drago, lui, prenait à chaque pas de grandes inspirations en profitant d'être dehors. Il appréciait le bruit que ses chaussures faisaient dans la neige, il appréciait l'air vivifiant qui lui saisissait les joues. Il réalisait ce que cela faisait quand les gens le regardaient sans broncher, sans reculer sous le coup de l'horreur et de la haine. D'être n'importe qui, définitivement.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'allée était bondée. Drago sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui et lui jeter un regard incertain. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il allait essayer de s'enfuir sous l'apparence d'un autre pour échapper une nouvelle fois au jugement. Drago aurait voulu la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas son projet et qu'elle n'avait pas à se méfier de lui. Mais il ne dit rien et s'engagea à sa suite parmi les passants pressés et chargés de cadeaux de Noël.

L'avenue marchande était magnifique. Des guirlandes illuminées flottaient dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes et sur toutes les façades. Près de Gringotts, il y avait un gigantesque sapin décoré d'une multitude de boules et figurines animées et en haut duquel resplendissait une magnifique étoile scintillante. Des chants de Noël s'élevaient des devantures richement habillées qui émerveillaient les enfants rassemblés devant.

Mais marcher dans toute cette foule rendait Hermione mal-à-l'aise et tendue. Elle angoissait que quelqu'un se rende compte de leur lourd secret ou que quiconque leur adresse la parole tout simplement. Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes, le couple insolite se retrouva assis dans un coin de terrasse, en retrait.

« Merci, lança Drago derrière son chocolat chaud brûlant.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire en retour, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui parler comme si de rien n'était. L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus Drago Malfoy, enfin plus vraiment. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous galant avec un inconnu.

– Détends-toi, Granger, la charia Drago. Je suis sûr que tu as très bien fait ton travail et qu'il n'y a aucune raison que quiconque me reconnaisse.

– Chut ! Non mais tu t'imagines si on t'entend ?

– Il n'y a personne sur cette terrasse où on se gèle les orteils et de toute façon, je m'appelle Adrian Campbell. Mon père est américain, ma mère irlandaise. Ils vivent à New-York et je suis certain que tu leur taperais sur le système, se moqua Drago.

Hermione rit doucement en lui offrant une grimace rancunière.

– Fils unique, pourri gâté je suppose, répondit-elle en retour. Tu as eu un poney à cinq ans et une panoplie complète de quidditch à dix ?

– C'est tout à fait ça, approuva Drago avec sourire en coin. Je suis allé dans les meilleures écoles et évidemment, j'ai été le premier partout. J'ai eu mon propre elfe, un poney et un Kangal. Ma famille possède une île entière et je suis un maître de potion de renommée mondiale.

Hermione rit davantage, étonnée par ses paroles sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer avec certitude ce qui faisait partie de la réalité et ce qui était de l'ordre de l'imagination.

– C'est ce que tu voudrais être ? demanda-t-elle. Maître de potion.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours été fort en potion, mais avec un nom comme le mien, je doute que les employeurs se précipitent à mes pieds pour m'offrir des postes dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit. Et toi ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ton enfance avant Poudlard ?

Hermione fut surprise qu'il lui demande ça. Elle ne s'imaginait pas vraiment qu'il puisse s'intéresser à la vie quotidienne d'une famille moldue. Mais elle enchaîna néanmoins, préférant largement que la conversation tourne autour de ce sujet plutôt qu'elle retombe inévitablement autour de la guerre, des procès et des morts.

– J'ai grandi dans un quartier calme de Londres avec un chat et une chambre pleine de livre.

– Qui l'aurait cru ? fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel dans une expression amusée.

– Mes parents sont dentistes, ce sont en quelque sorte comme des médicomages qui ne s'occupent que des dents, expliqua Hermione. Ils vivent en Australie maintenant.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Drago. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué d'aller les voir ? Tu prends un porte-au-loin ?

La guerre, inévitablement. En fin de compte, il n'y avait que ça dont ils pouvaient parler parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qui les liait. Hermione chassa le voile triste qui avait traversé son regard en secouant la tête.

– Ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure grave.

Drago ne dit rien, mais fronça les sourcils. Il l'incita à continuer.

– Quand j'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard en septième année, cela faisait déjà longtemps que les Moldus étaient en danger et je ne pouvais pas perdre mes parents. Je leur ai effacé la mémoire, éradiquant toute trace de magie et toute connaissance de ce qui se rapportait au monde sorcier. Y compris moi. J'ai insufflé dans leur esprit qu'ils désiraient plus que tout déménager en Australie et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait dès mon départ.

– Tu ne les a pas vus depuis combien de temps ?

– Huit ans.

Le silence qui s'installa était lourd de souvenirs et de chagrin. Drago comprit à ce moment que le courage tant loué par les Gryffondor ne résidait pas seulement sur un champ de bataille la baguette à la main. Parce qu'il fallait un courage terrible pour faire ce qu'Hermione avait fait. Beaucoup d'amour aussi. Un respect incroyablement profond vint se loger dans l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard qui ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux. Elle lui sourit ; un sourire qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était plus triste et qu'elle sentait sa compassion.

– Tu penses que tu retourneras les voir un jour ? interrogea Drago.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione. C'était inenvisageable pendant la guerre, maintenant, je n'en sais rien. »

Ils changèrent de sujet, mais les discussions étaient difficiles. Plus le temps passait, plus Drago pensait à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Ils reprirent leur marche encore un moment, profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse et légère qui avait retrouvé l'allée marchande. Ils furent forcés de rentrer quand Hermione se rendit compte que les cheveux de Drago devenaient de plus en plus clairs et qu'il tirait sans cesse sur son pantalon trop grand pour son corps maigrissant à vue d’œil.

Une fois dans son appartement, Hermione leva entièrement le sortilège de métamorphose et elle fut choquée, autant que Drago, de le retrouver aussi maladif. Elle ne dit rien ce soir-là cependant et s'attela à préparer le repas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Drago l'aide. Parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion et il ressentait étrangement, au fond de lui, le besoin de profiter du temps qui lui restait à passer dans cet endroit. Quand la nuit fut tombée et Hermione partie au lit, il releva le coussin du canapé et récupéra la lettre écrite plus tôt avant d'appeler un hibou. L'oiseau prit le parchemin entre ses serres et s'envola quand Drago lui dit : « Ministère de la magie, quartier des Aurors ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai mis un certain tant à écrire ce chapitre qui m'a pourtant bien plu. On change de point de vue et les repères sont mis à mal. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain, mais je peux vous dire que les chapitres vont nettement s'allonger.  
> J'avais dit que l'histoire serait courte, mais je ne sais honnêtement pas combien de chapitres il y aura. Plus que 10, cela va de soit.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

C'était censé être un mardi matin comme les autres, seulement voilà. Harry Potter était arrivé au Ministère et en quelques secondes, il avait compris que le quartier des Aurors était inhabituellement animé. Une lettre était arrivée la veille au soir, elle avait patienté toute la nuit au milieu des autres courriers jusqu'au petit matin où elle avait été distribuée au Directeur du Département. Une lettre signée Drago Malfoy.

Quand il entendit ça, dans les murmures du couloir, Harry se précipita sur son bureau où il délaissa négligemment son manteau, ses gants et ses affaires avant d'aller toquer au bureau de son supérieur.

« Entrez ! fit la voix de l'autre côté.

Harry se jeta presque à l'intérieur. Sturgis Podmore n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la fois où il avait escorté Harry jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Ce petit sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux jaune paille a laissé beaucoup de lui-même dans l'Ordre et dans les quelques mois qu'il a passé à Azkaban. Et Harry sait qu'il n'était Directeur des Aurors que pour rendre service à Kingsley en attendant que quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus énergique prenne sa place. Peut-être bien Harry… Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas cela qui trotte dans l'esprit du brun.

– Vous venez concernant Drago Malfoy ? demande Sturgis.

– Oui. On dit que…

– Tenez, le coupa Sturgis en lui tendant un parchemin qu'il avait sur son bureau. »

C'était la lettre. Harry la saisit, les mains tremblantes d'excitation et d'appréhension.

_Monsieur le Ministre,_

_Je_ _s_ _erai_ _en Angleterre_ _le jour où vous lier_ _ez_ _cette lettre_ _et je suis prêt à me rendre aux autorités._ _Il y aura cependant plusieurs conditions à respecter sans quoi je disparaîtrais à nouveau._

_Premièrement, je demande à être conduit directement à Sainte-Mangouste sans détention préalable pour que les médicomages effectuent le bilan de santé complet obligatoire du Ministère. D'autre part, je veux que ce soit la médicomage Hermione Granger qui s'en charge._ _Une fois cela fait, je_ _veux avoir_ _un entretien privé avec ma mère_ _et un autre avec mon père. Vous ferez en sorte que je puisse le voir à Azkaban ou qu'il en sorte le temps de l'entretien._ _Enfin, je demande_ _d'_ _être jugé devant le Magenmagot avec l'impartialité et l'équité_ _administrée à n'importe quel sorcier. Mais pour cela, je ne doute pas que votre nouveau gouvernement_ _s'attellera à défendre ces valeur_ _s_ _de justice dont il est si fier._

_Si vous acceptez mes conditions, signez cette lettre en guise de contrat magique. Je saurai quelle a été votre décision._

_Avec mes sentiments cordiaux,_

_Drago Malfoy._

Harry était stupéfait. Pire que cela, il était outré. Et des dizaines de questions fusaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Hermione ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-il à son supérieur. Kingsley a lu la lettre ?

– Oui, répondit Sturgis. Elle est arrivée au quartier des Aurors, mais elle lui était destinée en premier lieu. Et pour répondre à ta question, nous n'avons pas encore décidé.

– Il faut envoyer des équipes à sa recherche ! s'exclama Harry. Il est probablement à Londres pour pouvoir se tenir au courant de la situation. Je n'y crois pas… ce qu'il ose demander.

Sturgis observa Harry se plonger dans des réflexions profondes.

– Monsieur Potter, intervint-il, pensez-vous que Miss Granger ait une quelconque connaissance de ce qui peut pousser Monsieur Malfoy à une éventuelle reddition ?

– Non ! objecta Harry. C'est impossible. Elle est venue avec nous en Écosse pour le chercher et n'en a plus parlé depuis.

Mais plus il parlait, plus Harry doutait de ses propres affirmations. Hermione lui avait parlé de Malfoy, de son procès. De sa dette envers lui.

– Avez-vous une opinion sur la situation ? Si vous dirigiez ce Département, que décideriez-vous ?

Harry sentit que c'était le moment où jamais de faire ses preuves. Il fallait qu'il affirme ses capacités à mener la marche et l'idée de pouvoir confronter Malfoy après toutes ces années augmenta sa certitude.

– J'accepterais les conditions, déclara-t-il avec assurance. Même si le contrat est établi par la magie, Malfoy sera envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste et il sera facile de le faire surveiller par nos hommes. Et concernant ses autres demandes, il sera toujours temps d'y réfléchir et de s'y préparer quand le Ministère l'aura à l’œil. Qui sait combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour remettre la main dessus s'il disparaît à nouveau ? Il doit payer pour ses crimes.

Sturgis hocha lentement la tête.

– Bien. Je vous ai entendu. Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Potter. Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai besoin de vous. »

L'impatience bouillonnant sous sa peau, Harry se leva docilement et quitta le bureau. Malfoy était certainement à quelques kilomètres de lui, narguant le Ministère et cela le rendait fou. Et pourquoi voulait-il absolument que ce soit Hermione qui le prenne en charge à Sainte-Mangouste ? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà assez fait de tort ? Ou cela avait-il un lien avec les événements d'Ilfracombe ? Les deux heures qui suivirent furent certainement les plus longues de l'année. Du coin de l’œil, l'Auror observait les allées et venues de ses collègues, trépignant d'en apprendre plus. Puis Sturgis sortit de son bureau et s'en alla dans le Département de la Justice, vers le bureau du Ministre. Il y reste de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry n'avança pas d'un pouce sur son travail.

Quand Sturgis réapparut dans le quartier des Aurors, il tenait dans sa main la lettre et était accompagné par le Ministre. Il appela Harry et un autre Auror à les rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Bien, fit le directeur en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Monsieur le Ministre et moi-même avons décidé d'aller dans le sens de ce que demandait Monsieur Malfoy dans sa lettre de ce matin. Nous pensons primordial d'appréhender les derniers Mangemorts qui sont encore dans la nature pour les amener devant la justice.

– Tout à fait, approuve Kingsley. Bien entendu, je compte sur le Département de la Justice et nos équipes de terrain pour prendre en charge la situation. Wilson, vous serez en charge de la surveillance de Monsieur Malfoy à Sainte-Mangouste et lors de tous ses éventuels déplacements. Le directeur Podmore vous assignera deux autres collègues. Harry, tu seras en charge de son interpellation et responsable de cette affaire.

Harry hocha la tête avec assurance et fierté alors que Kingsley les saluait pour quitter la pièce.

– Selon les dires de Monsieur Malfoy, enchaîna Sturgis, il devrait être au courant de notre décision. S'il ne se manifeste pas dans les vingt-quatre heures, nous aviserons pour envoyer des Aurors dans les lieux où il est susceptible de se cacher. Avez-vous des questions ?

Wilson secoua la tête, attendant qu'on désigne les collègues qui l'accompagneraient.

– Le bilan de santé obligatoire pour les sorciers qui sont jugés devant le Magenmagot est-il exclusivement réalisé en accord entre le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste ?

– Les dossiers ne sortent pas des deux institutions si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

– Mais si l'on ne fait partie ni de l'une, ni de l'autre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on soit au courant de cette procédure, si ? s'enquit Harry qui commençait à avoir des pensées qui s'emmêlaient difficilement.

– Il ne me semble pas que cela ait fuité dans la presse, donc non, je ne pense pas.

Sturgis darda un œil perçant sur Harry.

– Avez-vous une idée particulière, Monsieur Potter ?

– Non, Monsieur, répondit distraitement Harry. Rien de particulier.

– Bien. Je vous demanderais d'aller informer Miss Granger de la situation dès que vous aurez le temps ; qu'elle se prépare. Quand nous aurons des nouvelles de Monsieur Malfoy, j'expliquerai notre arrangement à l'hôpital. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry et Wilson quittèrent le bureau et s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau. Mais pendant le peu de temps qui lui restait avant la pause déjeuner , Harry ne cessait de chercher des réponses à ses questionnements. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus ce qu'il comprenait l'inquiétait. Lorsque tout le monde quitta ses occupations pour se diriger vers le réfectoire, il attrapa son manteau et ses gants avant de prendre l’ascenseur pour retrouver le hall et l'air de transplanage.

Il apparut sur le palier de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie et s'apprêta à toquer avant de se raviser. Son ventre était tordu et il ne savait pas si c'était la faim ou l'appréhension. Si ce qui avait effleuré mentalement comme la vérité, il redoutait d'être confronté à nouveau à des mensonges. Et comme il espérait se tromper ! Harry inspira profondément et laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur le salon de l'appartement qui lui faisait face.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il eut l'impression que tout se passa à une allure folle. Son cœur entamant une course effrénée en croisant le regard inquiet puis affolé de Drago qui sortait de la salle de bain. Son estomac s'écrasant dans ses chaussettes en voyant Hermione se précipiter devant le blond. Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif alors que sa meilleure amie faisait pareil en tendant une main entre elle et lui, intimant tout le monde à rester calme.

« Harry, je t'en prie…, commença Hermione.

– Quoi ? s'écria le brun qui sentait la colère et l'incompréhension monter en lui en flèche.

– Je vais tout t'expliquer, reprit Hermione. Mais d'abord, on range nos baguettes.

Harry resta immobile, fixant intensément Drago qui ne bougeait pas non plus. Il n'avait jamais autant espéré avoir tort. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

– Harry…, appela doucement Hermione.

– Tu m'as menti, fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

Et il vit clairement le visage de sa meilleure amie se fendre de tristesse. Elle en était sûrement malade, mais cela n'arrivait pas à apaiser Harry.

– Pire que ça, ajouta-t-il. Tu m'as menti pour lui.

Hermione baissa sa baguette, abattue par ces accusations terriblement vraies qui la minaient.

– Je suis désolée, sincèrement, je le suis. Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre et pour me préparer.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu caches Malfoy chez toi ?

– Je ne…, rétorqua Hermione avant de soupirer. Ça fait une semaine.

Cette fois, Harry baissa aussi sa baguette et tout le monde se détendit instantanément.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? Ton travail, et je ne t'en blâme pas, mais tu aurais conduit Malfoy devant le Magenmagot sans chercher à comprendre.

– Comprendre quoi ? s'exclama Harry. C'est un Mangemort, il ne mérite rien d'autre.

Hermione détourna les yeux ; le mot la gêna soudainement beaucoup. D'un même regard, elle constata qu'une fine fumée s'élevait de la casserole qu'elle avait oubliée sur le feu. Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, laissant les deux sorciers seuls. Harry reposa son regard sévère sur son ennemi et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il constata ce qu'il était devenu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? claqua Drago sur le même ton.

Leur premier échange depuis des mois, des années peut-être. Rien de bien étonnant.

– C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé la lettre ? Parce que tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Quelle lettre ? demanda Hermione qui revenait.

– Ah, fit Harry, il semble que votre petite histoire ait encore des zones d'ombre.

– Quelle lettre ? répéta Hermione en direction de Drago.

– Le quartier des Aurors a reçu une lettre ce matin, expliqua Harry. Malfoy se rend au Ministère sous certaines conditions.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit Drago. J'ai besoin de soins et je t'ai causé suffisamment de problèmes.

– Hier…, souffla Hermione. C'est pour ça.

Drago balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, en même temps qui tentait de faire taire le sentiment désagréable qui s'insinuait dans son cœur.

– Tu savais que j'allais venir voir Hermione et donc, tu savais que tu apprendrais quand le Ministère aurait pris une décision, affirma Harry en direction du blond.

– Oui. Et j'en déduis donc que vous acceptez mes conditions.

– En effet. Et comme je suis responsable de ton interpellation, je te conseille de préparer tes affaires, enfin, si tu en as.

– Mais… On n'a pas encore mangé, objecta Hermione.

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire alors qu'elle sentait la situation lui échapper complètement.

– Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, hésita-t-elle en parlant à Drago. Harry...

– Quoi ? Tu veux que je retourne au Ministère en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Alors que je suis venu dans cet appartement cette semaine sans même me rendre compte que Malfoy était ici ? Tu parles d'un Auror ! Non, Malfoy, tu viens avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, il envoya un Patronus à Sturgis. Drago prit sur lui et laissa couler son regard sur la pièce. Non, il n'avait pas d'affaire ici. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui semblait profondément perdue. Tout avait changé en quelques minutes et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas grave ; qu'il avait fait son choix et qu'il s'était préparé. Drago fit un pas vers Harry et ce dernier lui attrapa le bras, constatant avec stupéfaction sa maigreur.

L'Auror adressa un dernier regard dur à Hermione et il transplana, emportant avec lui son nouveau prisonnier. La jeune femme se retrouva seule dans le silence étouffant de son appartement, la tête tellement pleine de bruit qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Tout avait volé en éclats : son quotidien étrangement installé, la présence de Drago dans son salon, la confiance de son meilleur ami.

Comment Harry allait-il lui pardonner ? Les larmes vinrent aussi rapidement que la peur de le perdre et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, secouée par les sanglots et les tremblements alors que le repas commençait à brûler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voilà un chapitre où il se passe beaucoup de choses. On recoupe avec l'histoire précédente, Sopor, donc pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, elle est rapidement résumée dans le chapitre ce qui vous permettra de vous situer peut-être un peu mieux.
> 
> J'ai doublé la longueur à peu près et je pense rester sur cette taille de chapitre jusqu'à la fin.  
> Je me laisse un peu de temps pour le prochain parce qu'il y a les fêtes et parce que je suis un peu submergée par les projets, mais il est déjà écrit dans ma tête donc je m'en occupe dès que possible.
> 
> (Emma Stina dans le chapitre tient son nom d'Anna Stina, un personnage du polar suédois 1793 de Niklas Natt och Dag que je vous conseille avec beaucoup d'insistance!)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !  
> Bonne lecture !

Harry et Drago arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste où l'Auror Wilson et ses deux autres collègues avaient été envoyés immédiatement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers l'accueil, dessinant sur leur route une traînée de murmures stupéfaits et craintifs à la vue de la capture du dernier des Malfoy. Drago suivait, boitant toujours un peu à cause de son genou qui le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre de potion anti-douleur avant d'être expulsé subitement de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Il pensa à elle. Allait-elle lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit ? De l'avoir incluse sans son accord dans les conditions de sa reddition ? Elle avait l'air tellement perdue quand Harry était arrivé, triste aussi. Drago se dit que peut-être, elle tenait vraiment à lui, plus que comme un patient dont elle prenait illégalement soin chez elle. Plus que comme un Mangemort en fuite.

« Bonjour. Le directeur des Aurors Podmore a dû vous prévenir que nous amenions ici Drago Malfoy dans l'attente de son procès selon des conditions préétablies pour un examen médical et une prise en charge complète.

La voix autoritaire d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées. Drago regarda autour de lui : l'infirmière le dardait d'un œil aussi méfiant que méprisant, les gens s'étaient peu à peu regroupés autour d'eux avec une curiosité maladive dans le regard.

– En effet, répondit l'infirmière qui trouvait la procédure trop peu conventionnelle. Je vais vous demander de suivre ma collègue. »

Elle indiqua une autre femme qui n'avait nullement envie de les conduire où que ce fut, mais qui se plia à la demande sans broncher. Dans un silence de plomb, Harry, Drago, Wilson et les deux autres se frayèrent un chemin parmi les visiteurs et patients, montant d'étage en couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à une section à l'accès restreint. Ils passèrent la porte qui délimitait les chambres réservées aux criminels ayant besoin de soin du reste de l'hôpital portant une large pancarte à faire fuir les plus téméraires.

« Voilà la chambre pour Monsieur Malfoy. »

Et l'infirmière s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Wilson, je te le confie, déclara Harry en poussant la porte de la chambre et en traînant Drago à l'intérieur.

Ledit Wilson commença à donner des instructions à ses hommes alors que Harry se retournait vers Drago qu'il avait lâché et qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres de lui.

– Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites, Malfoy, siffla l'Auror.

Drago le toisa d'un regard glacial et noir comme il les avait si souvent eus par le passé. Puis son regard redevint inexpressif, à peine soucieux pour quiconque savait déchiffrer ses traits.

– Ne lui en veux pas trop. »

Il avait parlé sur un ton égal, comme si ça ne le touchait pas vraiment. Harry savait parfaitement de qui il parlait et se détourna d'un pas vif sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Sauf que ça le touchait, Drago, de penser à ce qui allait se passer pour Hermione. De la sentir si triste d'avoir brisé quelque chose avec son meilleur ami. Pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était revenue ce jour-là, dans cette forêt d’Écosse où il avait cru mourir, pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé. Ils étaient quittes pourtant, elle avait payé sa dette envers lui et ils n'étaient plus censés se revoir. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il attendait, c'était de la voir passer cette porte pour s'occuper de lui.

.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être restée là des heures, assise sur son canapé, immobile. Elle avait vaguement lancé un sort pour stopper le désastre culinaire qui se produisait dans la cuisine et n'avait plus bougé depuis. Elle pensait à Harry, à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Et à toutes les répercussions que ses actions allaient avoir. Allait-elle être condamnée pour avoir caché un fugitif ? Allait-elle perdre son travail ? Et qu'allait devenir Drago ? S'il était condamné à aller à Azkaban, elle ne voulait pas imaginer pour combien de temps. Il était si jeune.

Elle repensa au jour où il lui avait demandé si l'estomac pouvait se digérer lui-même à force d'être vide. Elle avait ri devant l'innocence de sa question ; elle aurait tant voulu passer encore des heures à le rassurer et à lui dire qu'il était bel et bien vivant et en sécurité.

Harry transplana dans son salon au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il n'était en réalité passée qu'une maigre vingtaine de minutes. Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Le silence s'installa, lourd, honteux, incompréhensible. Encore hier, il leur semblait qu'ils se disaient tout, qu'ils se confiaient les moindres secrets, les moindres inquiétudes. Où était passé ce temps soudain si lointain de la confiance ?

Harry se répéta intérieurement les mots de Malfoy. « Ne lui en veux pas trop. ». Il n'était pas en colère contre Hermione, mais il se sentait trahi. Ils étaient comme le frère et la sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus, soudés face à toutes les épreuves. Et parmi tout le monde sorcier, il avait fallu que ce soit Drago Malfoy qui s'impose entre eux. Ils étaient censés le haïr autant l'un que l'autre. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione dans un souffle de voix si bas qu'il sembla s'éteindre à peine après avoir franchi ses lèvres.

Harry amorça un mouvement, contournant le canapé où elle était assise. Il voulait s'asseoir, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à calmer les nerfs qui tendaient tout son corps.

– Je ne comprends pas, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione soupira en enfermant son visage entre ses mains. La culpabilité la rongeait comme de l'acide et brûlait son cœur. Harry s'assit sur la table basse, finalement las, puis se releva, incapable de se décider.

– Malfoy a exigé que tu sois en charge de son examen médical et de son suivi à Sainte-Mangouste, déclara le brun alors que sa meilleure amie relevait ses yeux déroutés par l'annonce. Et ça me sidère. Parce que je ne comprends pas comment lui, Malfoy, peut demander ça. Pourquoi toi ?

– Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et en même temps, je n'arrivais pas à le laisser tomber, dit Hermione la gorge serrée.

– Mais explique-moi ! s'impatienta Harry. C'est Malfoy, par Merlin ! C'est un…

– Je sais ! le coupa la brune qui n'avait plus du tout envie d'entendre ce mot terrible associé à Drago. Je vais t'expliquer, mais s'il-te-plaît…

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant à contrôler les tremolos dans sa voix.

– Ne me déteste pas, souffla-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à sérieusement lui faire peur et il appréhendait maintenant d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il s'assit finalement et attendit qu'elle parle.

– Tout a commencé à Ilfracombe, débuta Hermione. La fois où les Mangemorts ont découvert la planque et ont fait sauter la grotte. Comme je te l'ai dit, Malfoy était là, sous les décombres, et il m'a trouvé. Je l'ai envoyé promener, parce que je ne voulais pas le voir, mais je n'étais pas capable de bouger et j'allais certainement mourir écrasée sous ces rochers sans son aide. Il m'a dégagé, m'a rendu ma baguette et il m'a porté à l'extérieur. Sauf que depuis ce jour-là, j'avais une dette envers lui.

Harry assimila les mots, enregistrant les informations que son cerveau traitait petit à petit pour reconstituer les événements.

– Mais les choses se sont compliquées après, reprit Hermione en fermant brièvement les yeux. J'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges. On se faisait attaquer au Square Grimmaurd et je me retrouvais dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Ça a duré des mois entiers pendant lesquels je m'endormais et je me réveillais là-bas, parfaitement guérie mais incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Malfoy a commencé à venir me voir. On a parlé autant qu'on s'est disputés. Et j'ai fini par ne plus savoir quand je rêvais et quand j'étais réveillée. Je vous voyais au Square, toi, Ginny, Molly, et je le voyais dans les cachots du manoir, sans savoir si c'était lui ou vous, ma réalité.

Harry écoutait et semblait de plus en plus perdu dans ce flot de paroles qui lui apprenait des mois et des mois de vie, qui éclairaient des zones d'ombre et qui assombrissaient d'autres choses.

– Mais…, intervint-il. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour savoir ?

– J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, avoua Hermione. Un jour, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir des cachots et tous les Mangemorts du manoir se sont mis à ma poursuite. Mais Malfoy m'a retrouvé avant et il m'a dit que je ne me rendais pas compte, que si j'étais morte à ce moment-là, j'aurais disparu.

– Il savait que tu rêvais ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir conscience d'être dans ton rêve ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione, dépitée. Je n'ai toujours pas compris et pourtant, j'ai lu des centaines de livres depuis que c'est arrivé. Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que c'était lui, mon rêve, parce qu'il semblait effrayé à l'idée que je disparaisse. Alors j'ai décidé de mourir. Parce que ça semblait être la seule solution. J'avais peur de m'endormir, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

– Tu es… morte ?

Harry ne savait que trop bien la sensation que cela faisait de mourir. Il l'avait déjà vécu et il se sentait profondément désolé que sa meilleure amie ait dû vivre la même chose, même en rêve.

– Et je me suis réveillée au Square Grimmaurd, les jambes en bouillie, avec mes amis à mon chevet, répondit Hermione. Et c'était le meilleur sentiment du monde. J'ai arrêté de faire ces rêves bizarres et je n'ai pas revu Malfoy jusqu'à la bataille dans l'Allée des Embrumes, plus d'un an après. J'avais une dette envers lui, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Alors quand je suis tombée suis lui dans le bunker…

Hermione hésita à poursuivre. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle parlait, plus elle agrandissait le vide qui la séparait d'Harry. Mais elle devait tout lui dire, c'était la moindre des choses.

– Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de désillusion pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir même si on gagnait la guerre, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le silence remplaça sa voix et elle attendit. Mais aucun cri, aucun reproche ne tomba. Alors qu'elle poursuivit dans un soupir.

– Il a disparu comme tu le sais pendant trois mois, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me dire que vous aviez appris sa présence dans un village moldu où il avait perdu sa baguette. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour venir en mission. Sauf que je ne l'ai pas trouvé, enfin, pas tout de suite. J'y suis retournée le soir et il était là, dans une espèce de ruine sans toit, en train d'agoniser. Il s'était fait une fracture ouverte au niveau du genou sans parler de son état de santé général proche du mort-vivant.

– Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené à Sainte-Mangouste ? interrogea Harry, désemparé par tout son récit.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira Hermione. Je crois que j'avais peur qu'il atterrisse à Azkaban dans cet état et qu'il y reste. Ou bien j'avais l'impression de lui être encore redevable. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais comprendre. Parce qu'il m'en a reparlé, Harry. Des rêves. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il les vivait aussi ! Il était au manoir et il vivait mes rêves en même temps que moi. Les discussions, les disputes, la fuite, tout ça. Et il a essayé de me sauver, d'une certaine façon.

– Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Harry en haussant les sourcils. Il a essayé de te garder dans cet état léthargique alors que tu étais mortellement blessée dans la vraie vie.

– Peu importe, éluda Hermione. Après ça, il est resté une semaine chez moi pendant laquelle j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le maintenir en vie et le soigner. Mais je savais qu'un jour, il allait falloir qu'il aille à Sainte-Mangouste. Je voulais simplement m'y préparer. Mais il en a décidé autrement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de constater la montagne de choses qu'il ignorait et qu'Hermione avait gardée pour elle sans savoir quoi penser. Il était tiraillé entre son rôle d'Auror et sa place de meilleur ami. Hermione avait transgressé la loi et elle risquait gros, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la dénoncer au Ministère et à la conduire devant le Magenmagot. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi.

– Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu ne dis rien depuis un moment, fit la jeune femme.

– Je réfléchissais.

– Harry… Vraiment, je suis désolée.

Le brun se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

– Tu seras prévenue quand tu pourras entrer dans sa chambre, déclara-t-il sur un ton professionnel. Je suppose qu'à part nous trois, personne n'est au courant de ce que tu viens de me dire.

Hermione acquiesça.

– Je serai certainement en charge de montrer le dossier du procès contre Malfoy, continua Harry. Pour le moment, les choses resteront comme ça. Ensuite, on verra.

Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau et se leva à son tour.

– Par rapport au procès, dit-elle, hésitante. Je t'avais dit que je souhaitais témoigner pour les événements d'Ilfracombe, quand il m'a sauvé la vie.

Le regard qu'Harry lui lança fit tomber un nouveau poids dans son estomac. Cette fois, Hermione eut vraiment l'impression d'avoir creusé un réel gouffre entre eux.

– Soit, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Mais si j'estime que c'est nécessaire, il faudra que toute votre histoire soit incluse au dossier et tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Hermione ne dit rien. C'était totalement rhétorique et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Harry d'être amer.

– Je retourne au Ministère. »

Il lui fit un vague signe de la main et transplana. Hermione soupira et constata qu'il était presque une heure de l'après-midi et qu'elle allait devoir retourner travailler à Sainte-Mangouste également. Elle se rendit compte également qu'elle avait vraiment faim, mais son estomac lourd ne lui donnait pas tellement envie de manger alors elle se contenta d'une pomme et emballa quelques sablés dans un tissu pour la pause.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du médicomage en chef Brook en quête d'informations sur leur nouveau patient.

« Ce n'est pas très commun d'avoir ce genre de demande, remarqua l'homme à propos des soins que Drago exigeit de la part d'Hermione alors que la discussion avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes. Monsieur Malfoy a certainement cherché à se rapprocher d'une ancienne connaissance pour se sentir en sécurité ici.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête, ne cherchant en aucun cas à détromper son supérieur.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit d'un patient en détention et vous connaissez les règles, reprit le médicomage. En attendant que le Ministère autorise les visites, vous vous occuperez de vos autres patients. Dès que ce sera possible, vous procéderez à l'examen réglementaire complet de Monsieur Malfoy dont vous transmettrez une copie au Département de la Justice magique et selon vos remarques, nous aviserons de la nécessité au non de mettre en place des soins.

Hermione acquiesça encore et se retint de faire remarquer que vu l'état de Drago, des soins étaient nécessaires sans aucun doute possible. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la guerre et que ce serait plus simple comme cela.

– Une dernière chose, fit Brook. Vous superviserez la chose, mais je vous assigne la médicomage Stina pour les examens de Monsieur Malfoy. Que ça lui plaise ou non, vous n'avez pas les habilitations requises au sein de cet hôpital pour vous occuper d'un criminel de son acabit seule. Vous avez des questions ?

– Non, tout est clair, répondit Hermione.

– Bien. Je vous laisse retourner travailler alors. »

Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau, réajustant sa blouse verte avant de passer à l'accueil de sa section pour récupérer les dossiers des patients à sa charge. Elle se plongea dans ses tâches autant que possible, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter l'heure dans l'attente de pouvoir retrouver Drago. Mais rien ne se passa ce jour-là et elle dut se résoudre à rentrer chez elle sans l'avoir revu.

Le vide que l'ancien Serpentard avait laissé en quittant l'appartement semblait bien plus important maintenant que la nuit était tombée et qu'Hermione rentrait seule de Sainte-Mangouste. Le canapé défait, la vaisselle sortie, le verre sur la table basse. Tout lui rappelait que Drago n'était plus là et une étrange sensation de manque s'installa en elle. Leurs discussions lui manquaient, leurs silences, leurs disputes aussi même si elles s'étaient faites rares avec le temps. Sa présence et plus particulièrement la présence d'un homme dans son quotidien lui manquait, même si cela lui parut étrange de s'en rendre compte en pensant à Drago.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le blond était arrivé à des conclusions similaires. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis midi et quelques lorsqu'il avait été amené là. Le petit hublot encastré dans la fenêtre ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose dans le couloir. Il percevait à peine les mouvements derrière sa porte qui constituaient presque uniquement les changements de garde des Aurors. En dehors de cela, rien ne se passait et il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre pour qu'il puisse porter son attention à l'extérieur. La seule chose qu'il attendait, c'était qu'Hermione passe cette porte et soit présente à ses côtés.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il redoutait ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui en vouloir d'avoir agi dans son dos ; d'avoir causé tant d'ennuis avec Potter. Peut-être qu'elle allait refuser de s'occuper de ses soins et même si cela faisait partie de ses conditions, il n'était plus vraiment en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce fût. Il s'endormit le cœur lourd dans ce lit qui n'avait rien à voir avec un canapé et il aurait tout donné pour retourner dans cet appartement délavé et minuscule où il se sentait bien. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était triste de ne pas s'endormir à quelques mètres d'Hermione et de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain matin à s'affoler pour ne pas être en retard au travail. Il était devenu ledit travail et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de profiter de sa présence juste pour lui.

Drago Malfoy était triste parce qu'Hermione lui manquait et il se rendait compte qu'il regrettait plus que tout au monde d'avoir envoyé cette lettre au Ministère. Mais c'était trop tard.

.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione récupéra le dossier de Drago Malfoy fraîchement créé le matin même et passa la porte de la section réservée aux patients sous l'autorité du Ministère. Dans son dos, elle sentait la présente de la médicomage qui l'accompagnait. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir entrer dans cette chambre toute seule et parler à Drago sans personne pour écouter.

« Médicomages Stina et Granger, dit-elle aux Aurors qui gardaient la porte. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent entrer.

Drago était assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées, le regard plongé dans ses mains. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit, il se redressa et voulut se précipiter sur elle quand il vit Hermione apparaître. Mais le mouvement brusque lui tira une grimace de douleur et l'arrivée de la deuxième médicomage lui tira une grimace de mécontentement. Il voulait voir Hermione, seulement elle, lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait. Lui demander de trouver une solution pour qu'il sorte de cet endroit et qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux. Alors qu'il partait déjà très loin dans ses pensées, la voix de la jeune femme le ramena sur terre brutalement ; son ton professionnel était neutre, sans émotion.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis la médicomage Hermione Granger, voici ma collègue Emma Stina. Nous allons procéder à votre examen médical complet selon les règles établies par le Département de la Justice magique. Je vous demande donc de coopérer pour que nous puissions faire notre travail correctement.

Drago resta immobile sur le bord de son lit, figé par cette attitude qui le dépassait. Il était rongé par les questionnements, par ses sentiments contradictoires et en face de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir une étrangère qui ne ressentait pas un dixième de ce qu'il vivait. Son absence de réponse incita les deux jeunes femmes à se rapprocher.

– Levez-vous, fit Emma Stina.

Il s'exécuta, cherchant le regard d'Hermione qui refusait de se poser sur son visage. L'autre médicomage commença à lancer sur lui divers sortilèges qui le transperçaient tantôt en une vague froide, tantôt une vague chaude et s'échappaient en de fins nuages de couleurs qui s'en allaient se fixer en notes médicales sur un parchemin. Hermione le tenait dans ses mains à l'intérieur du dossier et constatait avec effarement les données qui s'enregistraient au fur et à mesure. Plus l'examen passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le garder chez elle une semaine alors qu'elle était incapable de le soigner convenablement.

– Je vais vous demander de retirer votre haut et votre pantalon, annonça Stina en brisant le silence qui durait depuis de longues minutes.

Drago jeta un regard à Hermione, mais encore une fois, elle garda ses yeux résolument fixés sur le rapport médical. Alors il s'exécuta docilement, en silence, et se tint droit le plus fièrement qu'il le put. Emma Stina marmonna quelques mots de stupeur en prenant conscience de sa maigreur extrême et poursuivit l'examen. Mais Drago ne fit plus attention à elle parce qu'il avait vu les yeux d'Hermione se lever timidement pour l'observer. Et il sentit un mélange de soulagement et de contentement le traverser quand il aperçut la légère rougeur prendre possession de ses joues. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait en boxer et si la médicomage Stina l'avait regardé avec un œil professionnel, Hermione ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'empêcher de le voir avec son œil à elle.

– C'est bon pour nous, déclara la médicomage. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Vous avez bénéficié de soins magiques il y a peu de temps, mais il nous a été rapporté que vous n'aviez pas votre baguette. Pouvez-vous expliquer où vous avez été soigné ?

Drago s'arrêta alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture et fit passer son regard d'Emma à Hermione. Cette dernière ne le regardait déjà plus, mais il put percevoir son trouble. Il ne répondit rien pendant un instant, hésitant entre créer un mensonge ou dire tout simplement la vérité. Après tout, Hermione n'avait plus vraiment l'air de se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver alors il ne lui devait rien. Mais son cœur le blâma pour avoir pensé cela et il reposa ses yeux sur la femme qui avait parlé.

– Je croyais que vous étiez médicomage, pas Auror. Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions quelles qu'elles soient, lâcha-t-il sèchement. »

La médicomage lui adressa un regard noir et se retourna pour partir, suivie de près par Hermione. Drago les regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment d'impuissance totale. Par Salazar, pourquoi l'ignorait-elle désormais ? Dans un élan un peu désespéré, il appela son nom alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte. Hermione s'arrêta et tourna un peu la tête de sorte qu'il put voir son profil regarder le sol. Elle ouvrit à peine la main qui tenait le dossier et un bout de parchemin roulé très fin s'en échappa. L'instant d'après, elle avait fermé la porte et disparu.

Drago se précipita pour récupérer le minuscule rouleau et s'éloigna à nouveau de la porte. Il le déroula et lut rapidement les quelques mots qui étaient dessus.

_Je ne peux pas te voir seule. On ne se connaît pas. Je vais trouver une solution._

Le poids qui semblait s'être abattu sur lui se dissipa doucement alors qu'il relisait les lignes écrites à la hâte. Il comprenait son attitude désormais et se sentait soulagé. Mais pourquoi en pouvait-elle pas le voir seule ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se sentit plutôt serein car il savait qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de le faire néanmoins. Il était quand même un peu déçu. Il avait espéré qu'en demandant qu'elle se charge des soins, ils auraient pu se voir plus souvent. Mais cela ne semblait pas être prévu. Il ignorait ce qui allait advenir de lui maintenant. Les médicomages allaient certainement guérir son genou en un rond de baguette et il allait finir devant le Magenmagot avec un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait peut-être été capable d'accepter ce sort difficile mais juste. Désormais, il n'en voulait plus. Il voulait pouvoir vivre libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de voir qui il voulait. Il avait peur de cette prison, peur de voir son père et ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait peur et pendant toute la matinée, il pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui d'échapper à Azkaban parce qu'il avait commis trop de crimes, trop de méfaits, pour que le nouveau Ministère le laisse s'en tirer. Son père avait été condamné à vingt ans, il n'y survivrait certainement pas. Quand il songea à rester enfermé seulement deux ans, Drago sentit l'angoisse le submerger.

Mais toutes ses pensées noires disparurent soudainement quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il brava la douleur pour se lever d'un bon sans aucune hésitation et s'avança en boitant vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Alors qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir la revoir, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le visage de sa mère.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche du procès à grands pas. Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain et je pense qu'il n'en restera plus beaucoup. J'ai un peu peur que cette histoire s'éternise. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le diagnostic tomba avec une évidence et une fatalité terrible. Hermione savait que la santé de Drago n'était pas bonne, mais avoir le rapport médical officiel sous les yeux rendait les choses réelles. Son état de dénutrition avait causé l'apparition d'un ulcère gastrique profond, sa blessure mal cicatrisée abritait un oedème et il souffrait de diverses infections plus ou moins graves. Hermione soupira. Elle signa en bas du parchemin à côté du paraphe d'Emma Stina et le plia. Elle regarda la cire couler sur la jointure, goutte après goutte, avant d'y apposer le sceau de l'hôpital que lui avait prêté son chef pour pouvoir envoyer le rapport au Ministère.

Le hibou disparut dans le ciel de Londres et Hermione récupéra l'original du rapport médical avant de se rendre dans le bureau du médicomage Brook.

« Voyons cela, marmonna l'homme en parcourant les documents du regard.

Hermione sentait son ventre se nouer. Elle savait que c'était maintenant qu'elle saurait combien de temps Drago allait rester hospitalisé et par conséquent, dans combien de temps allait se passer son procès.

– Connaissons-nous l'origine de sa blessure ?

– Il dit être tombé dans un escalier depuis un étage, répondit Hermione avec le plus de neutralité possible.

– Bien. Je préconise donc un traitement nutritif progressif pour ne pas agresser l'organisme et des soins quotidiens sur les lésions et infections. Il était grand temps pour lui d'être placé entre les mains de médicomages même si son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, les soins dont il a bénéficié précédemment lui ont sauvé la vie. Mais ici, nous serons en mesure de lui apporter un rétablissement complet d'ici un mois si tout se passe bien.

– Et après ça ? demanda Hermione la gorge nouée.

– Eh bien j'ignore quel accord a été passé entre Monsieur Malfoy et le Ministère, mais je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne reste pas dans cette chambre indéfiniment. Nous sommes un hôpital, pas une prison ou un hôtel.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête.

– Il me semble savoir qu'il a de la visite en ce moment, mais dès qu'il sera seul, je vous demande de commencer les soins. »

Il congédia Hermione et la jeune femme se retrouva dans le grand couloir, sans savoir quoi faire. Qui pouvait être en train de voir Drago ? Harry ? En pensant à lui, Hermione sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre du blond dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus et d'expliquer à Stina la procédure à suivre.

.

Dans la chambre, Drago et sa mère s'étreignirent.

« Mon Drago, murmura Narcissa en savourant de pouvoir à nouveau voir son fils en vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

– C'est une longue histoire, Mère, mais je vais bien, répondit brièvement le jeune homme.

Narcissa observa son visage émacié et son corps squelettique d'un œil critique et inquiet.

– J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère qui me disait que si je voulais te voir, je devais me rendre ici aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant presque quatre mois sans aucun signe de vie.

Sa voix était ferme, mais légèrement tremblante en fin de phrase. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de se rassurer en se disant que si son fils était mort, elle l'aurait su dans les journaux ?

– Je vous raconterai tout, promit Drago. Mais pas ici. Je n'ai pas confiance ni dans les Aurors, ni dans cet hôpital. Je vous assure que je vais bien maintenant. J'ai été aidé ces derniers temps et je me suis rendu aux Aurors de mon plein gré. Je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de sa mère.

– Je vais appeler nos avocats pour qu'ils soient préparés lorsque tu seras convoqué devant le Magenmagot. Ils viendront ici dès que possible.

Un court silence suivit. Drago remarqua que sa mère était un peu plus maigre que quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, mais ses yeux brillaient et elle ne pouvait pas les détacher de lui. Elle semblait respirer à nouveau après des mois à végéter sans but. Il hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Un mouvement derrière la porte lui indiqua qu'il n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps.

– Avez-vous vu mon père ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Narcissa lui répondit d'abord par un sourire triste.

– Pas depuis le procès, dit-elle ensuite. Les visites sont interdites pour le moment, mais nous nous envoyons des lettres régulièrement. Il s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était triste que son père soit enfermé pour probablement le reste de sa vie ou s'il s'en fichait. Il y avait trop de douleur, de rancœur et d'inquiétude. Il avait demandé de pouvoir le voir dans sa lettre au Ministère ; il ne savait plus s'il en avait vraiment envie.

– Je vais certainement le rejoindre sous peu, nous pourrons nous raconter nos journées, tenta de plaisanter Drago. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de sa mère qui pinça les lèvres. Personne ne vint les déranger pendant l'heure qui suivit et leur conversation fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour chacun d'eux. Ils parlaient de choses futiles, mais significatives pour eux, pour la famille qu'ils étaient. Narcissa expliqua comment elle avait fait réarranger la roseraie au manoir en rajoutant des plants colorés. Drago apprécia l'entendre parler des gens qu'elle voyait, lui rappelant ses amis et ses souvenirs d'avant la guerre. Il eut l'impression de sortir de sa condition pour quelque temps et d'oublier où il était. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte à plusieurs reprises.

« La visite est terminée, annonça l'Auror. Les médicomages ont besoin de la place.

Narcissa se leva avec rigidité et un œil dur envers l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

– Je reviendrai dès que possible, assura-t-elle à Drago. Je te ramènerai des affaires et je t'écrirai, les avocats aussi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, serrant contre elle le corps chétif de son fils. Elle se recula et passa une main sur sa joue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma, comme si elle n'était pas bien certaine de quoi dire. Qu'elle était heureuse de le voir ? Qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle aurait préféré le savoir loin de ce pays ? Sûrement tout à la fois. Elle lui sourit tendrement, sincèrement, comme si elle appliquait un baume sur toutes ses plaies visibles et invisibles.

Et Narcissa sortit de la chambre. Elle n'adressa pas un regard de plus aux deux Aurors qui gardaient la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, elle croisa deux médicomages dont une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Hermione détourna les yeux en croisant ceux de l'épouse Malfoy et se hâta vers la chambre. Narcissa n'en manqua rien et se promit d'éclaircir ces mystères.

« Monsieur Malfoy, voilà votre repas, fit sèchement la médicomage Stina en posant le plateau sur la table de la chambre.

Drago ne lui prêta pas attention car il ne regardait qu'Hermione, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Quand elle capta son regard, elle secoua très légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, comprenant ses pensées mais sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient coincés.

– Votre traitement commence dès aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle sur un ton professionnel. Vous devez prendre les potions pendant chaque repas sans omission. Nous programmerons une intervention magique d'ici la fin de la semaine si votre état général s'est stabilisé.

Elle fit mine de feuilleter le dossier de son patient en regardant du coin de l’œil sa collègue. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour pouvoir parler à Drago. Elle trouva quelque chose soudainement et espéra qu'Emma ne s'en rende pas compte.

– Vous devez prendre votre potion maintenant car nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser la fiole, dit Hermione en allant chercher le plateau de nourriture sur laquelle elle était posée. »

Elle glissa le dossier sous le plateau et attrapa les deux objets en même temps pour aller les poser sur la desserte à côté du lit en priant pour que le dossier ne dépasse pas de sous le plateau et que sa collègue ne se rende pas compte qu'elle ne le tenait plus. Drago attrapa la fiole et jaugea son liquide pourpre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Ce n'était ni bon ni mauvais, mais une sensation de lourdeur lui tomba dans l'estomac comme s'il venait de boire un verre de plomb.

Hermione s'approcha pour récupérer la fiole et elle vit très clairement les doigts de Drago s'attarder contre les siens quand il lui tendit le contenant en verre. Elle s'empressa de retourner vers la porte où Emma Stina attendait déjà avec agacement et elles sortirent.

« Ce patient est une perte de temps terrible, se plaignit-elle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en charger toute seule.

Hermione sentit une vague de satisfaction l'envahir ; si elle avait le soutien de sa collègue, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire une requête auprès de leur chef pour qu'il lui accorde les autorisations nécessaires.

– Je travaille ici depuis quatre ans, enchaîna Emma, et je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de plus que toi dans un cas comme celui-là. Ce n'est pas comme si on te demandait de faire des opérations magiques engageant son pronostic vital. Et j'ai sérieusement autre chose à faire que d'attendre qu'il ait fini son assiette trois fois par jour.

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle attendit qu'elles arrivent à la porte séparant la section réservée du reste de l'hôpital pour intervenir.

– C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en maugréant. J'ai oublié le dossier dans la chambre.

Emma soupira grassement.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione. Mais laisse-moi y aller. Je ne fais que l'aller-retour et comme tu le dis, tu as d'autres choses à faire plus importantes que ça.

– Ne traîne pas, je n'ai pas envie de me faire passer un savon par Brook. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire compatissant et la rassura en deux mots. Emma passa la porte et lorsqu'elle fut éloignée de quelques mètres, Hermione se retourna et marcha droit vers la chambre de Drago. Elle passa devant les Aurors le visage impassible, feignant avec assurance que sa venue était normale et elle entra dans la chambre en remerciant Merlin qu'aucun des deux hommes ne lui demande des explications.

Drago stoppa tout mouvement en voyant la porte se rouvrir et il se redressa en voyant Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi ? demanda finalement Drago.

– Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de m'occuper de toi seule parce que je ne suis pas vraiment médicomage.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est absurde.

– Je dois vraiment partir, fit Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha légèrement pour attraper le dossier toujours glissé sous le plateau. La tension sembla monter en flèche en une seconde durant laquelle ils retinrent leur respiration puis la brune se recula.

– Et après ? lança Drago qui ne voulait pas vraiment demander explicitement s'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir être seuls.

– Je suis de garde cette nuit. Débrouille-toi pour me faire appeler vers deux ou trois heures. Tu peux prétexter que tu as des douleurs musculaires, c'est un des effets secondaires de la potion.

– Sympathique, ironisa Drago qui se souvenait douloureusement de la nuit qu'il avait passée tétanisé par les crampes chez Hermione.

– Emma n'est pas de garde et je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne demandent pas à quelqu'un d'autre de la remplacer. Avec de la chance, on aura un peu de temps et je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Auror qui reste la nuit. »

Drago hocha la tête et Hermione se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte avant de se retourner. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et sortit, jetant un coup d’œil aux Aurors qui n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement préoccupés.

La fin de journée de Drago ne se déroula qu'avec un unique but, feindre une crise au milieu de la nuit. Hermione et l'autre médicomage étaient revenues en coup de vent pour le repas du soir pour lui faire prendre sa potion et étaient reparties. Et dès lors, Drago luttait contre le sommeil. La première nuit qu'il avait passée à Sainte-Mangouste l'avait assommé. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était d'être dans un environnement nouveau ou d'avoir l'impression d'être définitivement hors de danger de mort, mais il n'avait jamais dormi aussi lourdement depuis des mois. Et cette nuit-là semblait vouloir se dérouler de la même manière, sauf qu'il savait que s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait jamais après quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil seulement.

Pour couronner le tout, les potions avaient effectivement des effets secondaires. Il avait mal aux jambes et à la sensation de poids dans son estomac n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il tenta de positiver en se disant qu'il aurait moins à faire semblant, mais cela ne le rassura pas vraiment. Les Aurors firent effectivement un tour de garde vers onze heures et seulement un sur deux resta. Pour rester éveillé, Drago commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, mais les mouvements augmentèrent les douleurs dans ses jambes et son genou ce qui l'obligea à s'allonger un peu. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il sombra.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et soudainement hyper-conscient de son environnement : la lumière toujours allumée qui l'éblouissait, le silence de la chambre dans lequel sifflait sa respiration saccadée. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière et de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Il se maudit de s'être endormi et finit par se dire qu'il tenterait le coup peu importe à quel point la nuit était avancée puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de combien de temps il s'était assoupi.

Hermione fit une énième halte au cinquième étage de l'hôpital, cherchant à calmer son stress dans une des rares boissons du salon de thé disponibles à trois heures trente du matin. Aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue de nulle part et elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait devoir se résoudre à ne pas voir Drago cette nuit. Elle souhaitait pourtant lui parler de tant de choses. Elle redescendit au quatrième étage avec sa tasse de thé tiède et à peine eût-elle rejointe l'accueil qu'une petite boule de lumière apparut devant son visage, lui indiquant qu'une urgence était signalée dans la section ministérielle. Elle se débarrassa de son thé sur le comptoir de l'accueil et partit à la course.

Elle fut soulagée de ne croiser personne et quand elle passa la large porte, elle lâcha un vague « Je m'en occupe ! » à la médicomage qui était à l'accueil en espérant qu'elle n'appelle personne d'autre.

« Il a commencé à gémir et à se plaindre et là, il ne bouge plus, commença l'Auror qui avait signalé le problème.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas, sachant pertinemment le fond de l'événement.

– Je m'en charge, déclara-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. »

L'Auror jeta un œil curieux par le hublot et Hermione s'approcha du lit où Drago restait immobile.

« C'est moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit Drago ouvrir un œil, puis deux et jeter un regard sur la porte.

– J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me laisser mourir, ce sale type, maugréa-t-il.

– Sauf que tu n'étais pas en danger de mort, remarqua Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil en se redressant un peu sur le lit et la jeune femme sourit, amusée. Elle fit quelques tours avec sa baguette et une note apparut avant de s'envoler vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

– Espérons qu'ils n'enverront personne d'autre, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près du lit. Je te conseille de rester allongé par contre.

– De toute façon, j'ai effectivement mal aux jambes à cause de votre potion. C'est bien la peine de me faire avaler ça si ça n'arrange rien.

– Je te signale que c'est toi qui a décidé d'être amené ici, rétorqua Hermione. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre si l'hôpital fait son travail.

La tension dans la chambre monta d'un cran, totalement différente de celle de l'après-midi.

– J'aurais fini ici de toute façon, alors autant que je décide quand et comment.

– C'est peut-être mieux pour toi comme ça, enchaîna Hermione en croisant les bras, mais pas pour moi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

– Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Granger, claqua Drago qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en venaient à ce stade de la conversation.

– J'ai pris des risques ! J'en prends encore aujourd'hui.

– Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher ! s'énerva Drago. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que toi seule décide.

Hermione sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge et elle se leva.

– Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici alors.

Elle avait envie de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, mais elle trouvait cela tellement dommage qu'ils se soient donné tout ce mal pour faire avorter une discussion par un claquement de porte. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence. Drago soupira et détourna le regard, se plongeant dans des réflexions assez sinistres. Plus le temps passait plus il se disait effectivement que son idée de se rendre en établissant toutes ces conditions auprès du Ministère n'avait pas été brillante. La plupart des conditions n'avaient servi qu'à le rassurer brièvement, mais dans les faits, c'était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Que s'était-il imaginé d'ailleurs ?

– Tu as vu ta mère ? demanda doucement Hermione, abandonnant finalement.

– Oui, répondit Drago dont le regard s'était illuminé d'une lueur particulière. Tu as vu Potter ?

– Pas aujourd'hui, répondit tristement Hermione. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vont se passer les choses maintenant.

– Combien de temps va durer le traitement ?

– Un mois, guère plus, si tout se passe bien et l'inverse serait peu probable, déclara la jeune femme. Tu seras sans doute transféré ensuite, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune information.

Drago ne répondit rien. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans leurs préoccupations, leurs inquiétudes quant à l'avenir qui se profilait péniblement devant eux.

– Je pense que je ne vais pas demander à être représenté pour le procès, annonça le blond à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais que comptes-tu faire sans avocat ?

– Je ne sais pas, je vais voir comment ça se passe et j'aviserai. Quel intérêt de payer une fortune pour que des incapables me défendent alors qu'ils n'ont même pas réussi à éviter la prison à mon père.

Drago serra la mâchoire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il bâilla, rattrapé par le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas complètement terminé.

– Je vais te laisser, dit Hermione. Tu dois te reposer.

Elle marqua une pause, s'attardant quelques secondes dans le regard de Drago. L'image de la nuit où elle s'était réveillée en sursaut sous ses hurlements de douleur s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit. Elle, agenouillée à côté du canapé, lui, dans ses bras, tremblant et glacé.

– Je ne sais pas si on pourra se revoir seuls, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago se leva du lit, réprimant une grimace.

– Je ne travaille pas demain matin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire pour la retenir. Et à cet instant, Hermione combla la distance entre eux et l'entoura de ses bras. Le visage dans ses cheveux, Drago eut à peine le temps de lui rendre son étreinte qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, laissant un sentiment de trop peu dans le ventre tordu du jeune homme.

– Bonne nuit, Drago, sourit la brune en passant la porte.

– Bonne nuit, Hermione, souffla-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. »

Les jours passèrent cruellement semblables aux deux premiers. Hermione batailla comme elle put, soutenue par Emma, pour pouvoir s'occuper de Drago seule, mais le médicomage Brook ne se démonta pas. Il avait pris le temps consciencieux de passer un savon à l'ancienne Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir attendu avant d'aller dans la chambre de Drago, lui rappelant sévèrement qu'elle ne travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste que depuis quatre mois et que son expérience de la guerre ne lui donnait pas des diplômes de médicomagie.

Le traitement était plus qu'efficace. Drago prenait du poids à vue d’œil et se renforçait. Les interventions magiques s'enchaînèrent autant que pouvait le permettre son corps et au bout de vingt jours de soins, il ressemblait davantage à l'homme qu'Hermione avait connu pendant la guerre. Ils ne purent pas se revoir seuls et communiquaient de temps à autre par parchemins interposés laissés nonchalamment sur un coin de table. Hermione avait essayé de voir Harry au Ministère. Il lui manquait et elle ne supportait plus son silence. Mais lorsqu'elle y allait, il était toujours occupé et elle ne recevait pas beaucoup de son attention plus que quelques minutes.

La seconde personne qu'elle voulait voir autant qu'elle redoutait se trouver avec elle était Ginny. Et justement, un soir, la cadette Weasley vint frapper à la porte.

« Je suis contente d'être à nouveau en ville, dit-elle en passant la porte. Ces deux semaines de compétition ont été vraiment pénibles.

Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir sur son canapé pour lui raconter comment s'était passé son séjour sportif aux États-Unis.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il reste des équipes masculines qui font des manières parce qu'elles refusent de jouer contre nous, râla Ginny. Je me dis plutôt qu'ils ont peur de se faire battre par des femmes.

Elle rit de sa plaisanterie, puis son regard se perdit lentement dans son thé.

– Comment est-ce que ça va se passer pour toi avec la grossesse ? demanda Hermione.

– J'ai parlé avec mon entraîneuse, expliqua Ginny. Je suis presque à deux mois donc j'arrête la saison complètement.

– Et ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

– Si, admit la jeune femme. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que prendre des risques inutiles. J'ai déjà eu du mal à être au top de ma forme pendant les derniers match à cause des nausées, je n'ai pas envie en plus de mettre en danger le bébé ou moi.

Hermione félicita sa sagesse ; elle savait que parfois, des femmes arrivaient en panique à l'hôpital parce qu'elles avaient continué le sport après le deuxième mois.

– Je sais que je vais devenir aussi gracieuse qu'une baleine, ironisa Ginny, mais je me dis que c'est juste une parenthèse et que ce qui m'attend après en vaudra la peine.

– J'en suis certaine, oui, sourit Hermione.

– Mione, je voulais te demander quelque chose, reprit Ginny après un court silence. J'ai vu Harry quand je suis rentrée à Londres et il s'est complètement refermé quand je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le sourire disparut des lèvres d'Hermione. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle relâcha le soupir qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge.

– Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Ça ne va pas vraiment.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer. La brune hésita un long moment, sachant très bien que parler de n'importe quel Malfoy à un Weasley ne pouvait rien amener de positif.

– Il m'en veut parce que je lui ai menti, expliqua brièvement Hermione tout en cherchant comment aborder la suite. C'est compliqué…

– Je suis sûre qu'il exagère, tenta Ginny. Il s'emporte des fois parce qu'il a du sang, mais ce n'est certainement pas si grave.

Hermione se passa une main derrière l'oreille pour y remettre une mèche rebelle ; si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple que ce que Ginny pensait.

– Si, ça l'est, lâcha Hermione. Et il a raison de m'en vouloir. Je pense que tu vas m'en vouloir aussi et je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

Et Hermione rassembla tout son courage pour expliquer à sa meilleure amie tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry lorsqu'il avait découvert que Drago était resté chez elle. De la même manière qu'avec lui, Hermione observa le long de son récit le visage de la rouquine se décomposer. Elle la coupa plusieurs fois pour lorsqu'elle parla des événements d'Ilfracombe, de son égarement onirique.

« Attends, l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu veux dire qu'il était là quand je suis venue te voir pour le bébé ?

Ses yeux grands ouverts trahissaient l'incompréhension et le désarroi.

– Tu veux dire qu'il l'a su avant Harry ? ajouta-t-elle, presque sèchement.

– Je suis désolée, répondit tristement Hermione. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire ! s'exclama Ginny en se levant du canapé.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu n'aurais pas plus apprécié le savoir ici.

– Non, certainement pas, claqua la rouquine. C'est Malfoy, par Merlin, c'est un…

– Je sais, Ginny, coupa Hermione qui sentait l'agacement prendre par d'elle aussi.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre la discussion avec Harry et c'était trop pénible de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Sans parler que Ginny emporterait avec elle Ron et les autres Weasley dès le moment où elle s'éloignerait.

– Je te l'ai dit parce que je te fais confiance, déclara Hermione après un moment. Mais personne n'est au courant en dehors de toi et Harry. Et personne ne doit le savoir.

Ginny croisa les bras et leva un sourcil dans une expression exaspérée. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre de façon cinglante quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment quand on toqua à la porte. Hermione se leva et s'en alla ouvrir, ne sachant pas tellement si elle était inquiète ou heureuse de trouver Harry derrière la porte.

– Salut, lança-t-il avec une légère gêne.

Hermione eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était déplacé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et il n'était plus revenu chez elle depuis plus de deux semaines.

– Ah, je vous dérange peut-être ? fit Harry qui avait jeté un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement en attendant qu'Hermione dise quelque chose.

– Non, pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur en l'invitant à faire de même. Harry salua Ginny d'un bisou sur la joue et elle sembla se détendre légèrement. Mais elle n'était pas près d'oublier la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir puisqu'elle rattaqua.

– Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de couvrir Malfoy ? Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te met pas hors de toi !

– Bien sûr que si, répondit l'Auror qui comprenait sans problème de quoi il était question. Mais je te le demande aussi, garde ça pour toi.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer vivement, mais se retint, soufflant à la place ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à la fumée d'un dragon en colère.

– À ce propos, j'ai des nouvelles pour le procès, dit Harry en direction d'Hermione.

– Je rentre chez moi, annonça Ginny avant de transplaner sans plus de cérémonie.

Hermione soupira tristement. Elle sentit Harry hésiter puis l'entourer d'un bras réconfortant. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se retint sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour se blottir contre lui.

– Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Harry la serra un peu plus fort.

– J'en parlerai avec elle, dit-il alors qu'Hermione s'écartait.

– Tu voulais me parler du procès.

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

– Dans combien de temps les soins se terminent ?

– Je pense que dans une dizaine de jours ça devrait être fini, répondit Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas de regard sur sa sortie ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Si tu as des questions, il vaut mieux que tu voies ça avec Brook.

– J'ai terminé le dossier, expliqua Harry. Mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes au Département pour faire une déposition.

Hermione hocha fébrilement la tête et le jeune homme se leva soudainement, commençant à marcher dans le salon.

– Écoute, Mione, fit-il après un moment alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face du canapé. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des histoires. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aider Malfoy et je pense qu'il ne mérite pas ton aide non plus. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tomber.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Tu écriras ce que tu voudras dans la déposition et le dossier admettra cela comme la véritable histoire.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et la boule dans sa gorge prit une autre forme.

– Harry, je…, débuta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te demander ça, c'est beaucoup trop de risques pour toi.

– Tu ne me le demandes pas, c'est moi qui te dis de le faire. J'ai pris plus de risques pour moins que ça, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi, tu prends tous ces risques. Ça me dépasse et ça m'énerve beaucoup.

– Merci, murmura Hermione dans un souffle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel ; comme si c'était possible qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle. Il rentra chez lui et Hermione se retrouva seule. Quand elle se rassit sur le canapé plus tard dans la soirée avec un bol de nouilles sautées, elle se sentait un peu plus soulagée que d'habitude. Ce que lui avait dit Harry représentait tant. Mais la sérénité de son esprit s'estompa en un instant quand un majestueux hibou vint cogner son bec brillant contre sa fenêtre. Il délivra à Hermione une lettre scellée avant de repartir dans les airs par grands battements d'ailes. La jeune femme se figea sans s'en rendre compte. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Narcissa Malfoy ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> De retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui a fini par sortir péniblement. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps par toute sorte de choses dont un projet d'histoire originale. Mais pas seulement puisque j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire sur le fandom Harry Potter que j'avais annoncée lors de la publication de l'épilogue de "Que reste-t-il des jours heureux?".  
> Tout ceci a donc fait que "Résurrection" a été retardée, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Encore deux chapitres normalement et je pourrai la clore.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner des retours sur l'histoire, ça m'aide beaucoup.  
> Désolée pour les fautes qui persistent s'il y en a.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le Ministère s'était mis d'accord avec Sainte-Mangouste pour que les Aurors aient accès à la chambre de Drago afin de commencer les interrogatoires.

« Tu es presque comme neuf, lâcha Harry avec un sourire moqueur en passant la porte.

Il n'avait pas revu l'ancien Serpentard depuis la fois où il l'avait conduit ici et le changement physique était frappant.

– On va enfin pouvoir faire notre travail, ajouta l'Auror plus pour lui-même. Tu n'as pas appelé tes avocats ?

Encore ce ton moqueur qui commença à irriter Drago.

– Non, répondit-il simplement.

Si Potter voulait jouer au plus pénible, il n'allait certainement pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

– Tant pis pour toi, fit Harry en sortant son dossier.

Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait à portée de main et s'assit en repliant une jambe dont il fit reposer la cheville sur son autre genou. Il revint rapidement sur les droits de Drago et sur les termes approximatifs établis par sa lettre de reddition.

– Je veux maintenant savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les trois mois et demi qui ont séparé la chute de Voldemort et ton apparition dans ce village moldu d'Écosse.

Drago serra les dents, mais se soumit à la question parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était plus en mesure de parlementer depuis longtemps.

– Lorsqu'il est tombé, j'ai quitté l'allée des Embrumes et je suis allé au manoir, expliqua-t-il.

– Comment es-tu sorti du bunker alors que le transplanage était bloqué ? interrogea Harry.

Drago le regarda une seconde et un sourire vint se placer au coin de ses lèvres.

– Tu sais comment, répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

– Dis-le-moi.

– Tu vas le marquer dans le dossier ? demanda Drago.

Son regard était perçant et son visage impassible. Harry ne broncha pas une seconde.

– C'est Granger qui m'a lancé un sortilège de désillusion pour que je puisse partir sans être vu.

Bien sûr qu'Harry le savait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Et il ne le marquerait pas dans le dossier si Hermione ne le marquait pas dans sa déposition, mais cela, Malfoy n'avait pas à le savoir.

– Et après ? demanda le brun.

– J'ai récupéré quelques affaires et je suis parti. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas transplaner dès le moment où le nouveau Ministère filtrerait les déplacements magiques.

Harry semblait déjà attendre la suite et Drago se résigna totalement. Il lui raconta tout, dès le moment où il s'était installé dans une ancienne propriété de la famille en Écosse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de la quitter, sachant très bien que les Aurors finiraient par fouiller le lieu. Il s'était alors réfugié dans un village moldu où il se savait plus en sécurité. Il avait commencé à voler dans les maisons de quoi survivre, et puis il s'était fait surprendre. Son récit dura longtemps et Harry notait tout dans le moindre détail ce qui donnait l'impression à Drago qu'on lui demandait de se mettre à nu. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

– Tes parents savaient-ils où tu étais ?

– Non, affirma Drago. Granger ne te l'a visiblement pas dit, mais le seul contact que j'ai eu avec ma mère était une lettre où elle me disait de quitter le pays.

– Arrête de parler d'Hermione comme si vous étiez proches, siffla Harry en serrant la mâchoire.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si c'est le cas ? rétorqua Drago avec un air de défi dans le regard.

– C'est le cas ?

Le ton d'Harry était plus surpris qu'il n'avait voulu le laisser paraître et il se gifla mentalement. Le visage en face de lui se ferma et Drago adopta une attitude nonchalante avant de hausser les épaules.

– Tu lui demanderas, répondit-il, détaché.

– Revenons-en à nos histoires alors.

L'heure du repas approchait, mais Harry ne comptait pas partir avant d'avoir eu réponse à toutes ses questions.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes des choses que tu sais déjà ? s'impatienta Drago.

– Parce que je veux ta version ! Je fais mon travail et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le négliger simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione.

– Ça t'énerve, pas vrai ? Qu'elle m'ait aidé.

Harry sentit la colère monter en flèche. Il avait envie d'exploser et de se jeter sur Malfoy pour arracher ce sourire moqueur de son visage. Mais il se retint.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça, répondit-il froidement. Tu ne mérites rien de plus que la prison. »

Un silence suivit et dura quelques instants. Puis Drago commença à raconter comment il avait entendu l'équipe d'Aurors fouiller les environs du village. Le moment où Hermione était entrée dans la ruine, celui où elle était ressortie. Sa perte de connaissance et son réveil dans son salon.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Emma Stina et Hermione qui jeta un regard curieux et inquiet sur les deux hommes. Drago attrapa la fiole qu'on lui tendit et la but dans le silence religieux qui s'était réinstallé dans la pièce. Au bout d'un temps où la gêne et l'inconfort s'étaient peu à peu infiltrés entre les quatre sorciers, les deux médicomages s'en allèrent. Drago commença à manger et continua son récit de la semaine qu'il avait passée chez Hermione.

Harry continuait de noter ce qu'il entendait, mais il trouvait cela de plus en plus pénible à suivre. Il avait l'impression que l'ancien Serpentard prenait un plaisir sourd à décrire le quotidien qui s'était créé entre lui et Hermione. Qu'il se réjouissait de pouvoir l'atteindre par le biais de sa meilleure amie. Et c'était le cas.

Il ne quitta pas la chambre avant tard dans l'après-midi. Drago montra rapidement des signes de fatigue due aux interventions magiques qu'il subissait encore presque tous les jours, mais Harry ne lui accorda aucun répit. Il exigea que le blond lui explique son rôle dans l'organisation de Voldemort, ses actions pendant les années de guerre et qu'il spécifie tout ce qu'il savait sur les Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Drago n'avait certainement jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie que pendant cette journée et il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. Harry s'était montré d'une ténacité sans faille et Drago se demandait même comment il faisait pour n'avoir l'air ni fatigué, ni affamé. Le travail d'Auror l'avait endurci, la guerre aussi. Comme tous.

« J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça Harry en se levant. Tu seras de nouveau interrogé si nécessaire, par moi ou un autre Auror.

– Potter, appela Drago alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

Harry se retourna, attendant avec un regard dur.

– Non, laisse tomber, finit par marmonner le blond. »

L'Auror s'en alla et Drago se retrouva de nouveau seul. Et il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir ruminer sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir voir Hermione puisqu'il s'endormit au bout de peu. Au même moment, loin de Londres, la jeune femme qui tourmentait ses rêves avançait péniblement dans une allée ombragée qui était moins sinistre que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle toqua et attendit. Puis un elfe à la voix aiguë ouvrit la porte et l'annonça dans le salon. Hermione entra, hésitante et mal-à-l'aise. Près du canapé, Narcissa Malfoy se tenait le dos droit et posa son regard impénétrable sur elle.

« Mademoiselle Granger, salua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Approchez.

S'exécutant, la brune ne put s'empêcher de noter la luminosité de la pièce luxueuse. Si loin de ce qu'elle se rappelait de l'endroit. Elle s'assit là où Narcissa lui indiqua, n'osant même pas respirer trop fort.

– J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici, reprit Narcissa. J'ai besoin que vous me parliez de mon fils.

– Que puis-je vous dire ?

Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Le manoir l'oppressait, le regard de la femme en face d'elle l'accablait. Un elfe apporta un plateau de thé et Narcissa s'assit à son tour avec grâce et son visage s'adoucit soudainement.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous entreteniez une relation sinon amicale, au moins cordiale avec lui, en plus d'être chargée de ses soins à Sainte-Mangouste. Il refuse de me parler pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais j'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle direction le Ministère compte l'envoyer.

Hermione avala quelques gorgées de thé et inspira un peu d'air pour calmer son esprit.

– Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que prépare le Ministère car je l'ignore, répondit-elle alors. Mais je vous assure que vous n'avez aucun souci à avoir quant à la santé de votre fils. Il va bien et quittera l'hôpital sous peu de temps.

– Et après ?

– Je ne sais pas, s'excusa Hermione. Il sera certainement déplacé en attendant le procès. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et le silence s'installa dans le salon. Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme observait le salon et l'autre femme qui l'occupait. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Narcissa Malfoy avait cette année et ne l'avait jamais fréquenté en dehors des horreurs de la guerre et ce jour-là, elle ne put que constater que le temps et les abominations du Mage noir ne l'avaient pas épargnée.

En prenant le temps de regarder ses cheveux devenus un peu ternes, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude, Hermione se dit qu'elle lui faisait de la peine. Perdue dans la solitude, seulement habitée par la peur de perdre son fils et son mari, Narcissa avait perdu sa sévérité et sa froideur uniquement remplacées par les soucis.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que la peine de Drago ne soit pas trop lourde, ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller Hermione.

Narcissa posa un sourcil levé sur elle, surprise.

– Vous avez de la bonne volonté, Mademoiselle Granger, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez ce pouvoir.

– Je peux témoigner en sa faveur, répondit Hermione. Dans une moindre mesure, peut-être, mais le Magenmagot sera obligé de le prendre en compte.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'exposait autant face à la mère de Drago. Il méritait d'être jugé et condamné pour ses actes, peut-être, mais Narcissa était la preuve même qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Ce n'était pas une bonne personne, mais Hermione se convainquit que la femme qui la regardait n'avait pas éduqué un monstre.

– Je vous remercie de vous être déplacée, fit Narcissa après un long silence. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. »

Elle se leva, Hermione à sa suite. Quelques instants plus tard, la brune marchait en direction du Ministère sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait des minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle retrouva Harry qui l'accompagna à travers le Département de la Justice magique jusqu'à un petit bureau où un long parchemin, une plume et de l'encre l'attendaient. Hermione prit place et, après un moment d'hésitation, commença à rédiger sa déposition.

Elle détailla minutieusement les événements d'Ilfracombe, l'explosion de la grotte et le sauvetage de Drago. Elle passa sous silence les embûches oniriques de sa guérison et s'arrêta quand arriva la dernière bataille dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle leva la plume, fit craquer son poignet et inspira profondément. C'était là qu'elle devait choisir. C'était maintenant qu'elle écrivait son destin ou du moins qu'elle l'affrontait. Son regard quitta le parchemin déjà noir d'encre et vogua à travers le quartier des Aurors. Il se posa plus loin sur Harry qui parlait avec un collègue ; son visage concentré derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Hermione s'était battue avec lui pour un monde plus juste, pour que chacun soit libre de vivre en dehors de l'emprise d'un fou. Elle croyait en la justice parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment vivre autrement. Et dans ce monde qu'ils étaient en train de reconstruire, elle voulait aussi croire que les erreurs étaient possibles et que chaque sorcier pouvait chercher la rédemption. Alors elle se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin et elle raconta comment Ron et elle étaient tombés sur Malfoy dans le bunker, comment elle l'avait pourchassé et finalement, comment elle l'avait laissé partir.

Elle risquait peut-être beaucoup, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était ce qui était juste. Hermione s'abstint néanmoins de parler de la suite. C'était au-delà de ses forces et elle espérait que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Elle repensa à Ginny. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, mais personne n'était venu lui arracher la tête alors qu'elle voulait espérer que la rouquine garde la vérité pour elle.

Hermione soupira et relu une dernière fois sa déposition. Elle signa en bas et attendit qu'Harry la regarde pour lui faire signe. Le brun s'approcha et lut le parchemin à son tour. Il se retint de tout commentaire et le plia pour le glisser dans sa veste.

« Je l'ajouterai au dossier, dit-il. Le Magenmagot a fixé la date du procès au 2 février.

Hermione sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Ils y étaient. Seulement deux semaines et Drago serait jugé puis enfermé certainement à Azkaban.

– Tu recevras une convocation dans la semaine pour comparaître en tant que témoin. Tout se passera bien, ajouta Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione posa sur lui un regard incertain et répondit avec un petit sourire.

– On se voit ce soir ? fit-elle en enfilant sa veste. »

Harry acquiesça et Hermione quitta le Ministère pour Sainte-Mangouste où son service commençait.

Drago se réveilla avec la sensation étrange que la porte était ouverte. Mais quand il posa les yeux dessus, il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il s'apprêta à se recoucher quand son regard fut attiré vers la gauche. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il sursautait violemment. Hermione s'agita sur le fauteuil juste à côté du lit, le doigt sur la bouche, lui intiment de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama le blond dans un murmure stupéfait en se redressant complètement.

– J'avais besoin de te parler.

– Mais comment es-tu entrée ?

Hermione balaya la question d'un geste de main. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et devait aller droit au but.

– J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui.

Un silence tendu suivit son murmure.

– Le Ministère a établi ton procès pour le 2. Tu seras convoqué d'ici quelques jours, mais je voulais te le dire. »

Drago hocha la tête dans le noir. Il sentait bien qu'Hermione était troublée par cette nouvelle et il en fut touché. C'était son passé qui le rattrapait et son futur qui se dessinait dans les jours arrivant, et elle trouvait la bonté de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'en désintéresser et de se réjouir qu'il soit jugé comme le faisait Potter. Mais non, Hermione frémissait et appréhendait le procès, peut-être même plus que Drago le faisait.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et distingua la forme indistincte de son épais chignon dans la nuit. Et il remercia silencieusement qu'ils soient plongés dans le noir quand il approcha sa main de son visage pour laisser couler ses doigts contre sa joue. Sa surprise et son rougissement étaient palpables, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit sans la lâcher et chercha son regard dans l'obscurité.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Pour ce que tu as fait. Ça va au-delà de toi et moi qui sommes forcés de sauver nos vies. Non, coupa le sorcier alors qu'Hermione bredouillait quelques mots, tu ne peux pas dire que ça va de soi parce que ce n'est pas le cas. La plupart des sorciers n'en auraient pas fait la moitié pour moi. Et je n'aurais jamais fait la même chose pour toi.

– Peu importe, répondit Hermione. Je ne fais pas les choses en calculant qui me le rendra ou pas. Et je sais que tu m'as aidé, à ta façon. »

Le silence reprit ses marques. Le pouce de Drago dessinait de petits cercles sur le dos de la main d'Hermione ; caresses presque imperceptibles mais si intenses à cet instant. La jeune femme se leva finalement, se dégageant vivement. Elle sentait sa peau se couvrir de frissons, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Drago se leva à son tour et se tint tout près d'elle un moment avant de poser une main sur son bras. Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte vite sans quoi elle s'assurait des problèmes, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

« Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle tout bas. »

Drago retira sa main et se recula légèrement. Et par un élan qui lui était jusqu'alors étranger, Hermione se blottit contre lui, entourant son torse de ses bras hésitants. Ils avaient conscience, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'auraient certainement jamais agi ainsi sans être plongés dans le noir, mais les choses étaient ainsi cette nuit-là. Drago lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier son parfum, sa présence contre lui.

En quelques secondes, il vit toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard et celles qui avaient suivi défiler derrière ses paupières et rien ne lui sembla plus étrange, plus impossible que de serrer Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Mais rien ne lui sembla plus doux, plus rassurant. Il pouvait affronter tous les tribunaux du monde, toutes les peines, avec sa chaleur contre son corps. Peu importait le reste.

La jeune femme se recula finalement et passa une main autour de son oreille pour y remettre une mèche échappée. Elle attrapa la main de Drago et la pressa doucement avant de s'en aller. Un regard rapide dans le couloir et elle passa la porte, réprimant l'envie terrible de se retourner vers le sorcier qui se tenait, droit, derrière elle. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Que faites-vous ? entendit-elle.

Hermione se retourna, son cœur s'emballant, vers l'Auror qui arrivait dans le couloir.

– Je m'excuse, mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites, répliqua-t-elle. Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas censé rester dans surveillance et pourtant, quand je passe devant sa chambre, il n'y a personne.

Elle n'en revenait pas tant sa propre audace la clouait sur place.

– Je suis seulement allé me chercher de l'eau, répondit l'Auror avec un air offensé. »

Hermione lui adressa le regard le plus sec dont elle était capable et tourna les talons, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle sentait encore contre sa poitrine le torse de Drago qui se mouvait doucement au rythme de sa respiration et les caresses de ses mains contre son dos. Une nouvelle vague de frissons la traversa quand elle s'endormit une fois rentrée chez elle, laissant dans son esprit une envie d'en avoir plus.

Le procès arriva en un clignement d’œil sans qu'Hermione n'y puisse rien. Les soins de Drago étaient officiellement terminés depuis quatre jours quand les Aurors arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste pour le conduire au Ministère. Harry à leur tête, ils entouraient le prévenu à travers les couloirs. Hermione les regarda passer avec le cœur lourd. Drago marchait avec la tête et le dos droit, dans un impeccable costume noir comme les ténèbres. Il émanait de lui une telle intensité qu'il semblait avoir deux fois son âge. Hermione repensa au Drago décharné qu'elle avait trouvé plus d'un mois auparavant dans ce village d’Écosse. Celui qui s'en allait maintenant n'avait rien de faible, de vulnérable et Hermione fut frappée par son regard inébranlable autant qu'elle voulut s'approcher de lui pour adoucir son visage.

Le groupe disparut au détour d'un couloir et la brune attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre sa suite. Sa convocation fermement serrée entre ses mains, elle rejoignit le Ministère à l'heure de l'audience. Les journalistes étaient entassés dans un coin du hall, attendant de pouvoir capturer un instant ou saisir une conversation concernant le procès du dernier des Malfoy. Hermione passa son chemin rapidement et se dirigea vers le deuxième niveau où l'effervescence régnait autour du Magenmagot. Elle retrouva Harry qui devait également comparaître pour d'autres raisons que les siennes. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, guettant les abords de la salle d'audience numéro 10 où le procès venait de commencer. Et l'attende commença, inévitable et lancinante. La journée passa avec une lenteur terrible sans qu'Hermione n'y puisse rien.

Cela faisait des heures que le président sorcier menait ses interrogations à son bon vouloir, et cela faisait des heures que Drago répondait platement sans plus prêter attention aux aiguilles de l'horloge qui tournaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Le blond commençait vraiment à regretter de ne pas avoir rappelé ses avocats, mais, objectivement, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Potter était venu témoigner, tout à fait professionnellement et parfaitement incontestable. Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de ceux qui prenaient la parole était scrupuleusement noté par le greffier et Drago savait que s'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il avait raconté à Potter, personne ne pouvait l'accuser de changer sa version des faits.

Les questions étaient directes et tranchantes : « Que vous a promis Voldemort pour vous convaincre de trahir le monde sorcier ? », « N'avez-vous jamais eu pitié de vos camarades alors que vous accepteriez la Marque des ténèbres ? Après tout, avec des parents comme les vôtres, c'était une prodigieuse destinée. » Drago serrait les dents et s'astreignait à répondre avec autant de neutralité que possible.

« Pourquoi avoir fui pendant trois mois pour finalement réapparaître ? demanda le président.

– J'étais blessé et j'avais besoin de soins.

– Ah oui, répliqua l'homme d'un œil mauvais, revenons-en à cela. Vous envoyez une lettre le 18 décembre dernier dans laquelle vous annoncez votre reddition aux forces du Ministère sous certaines conditions.

Une femme assise près du greffier lut la lettre à l'ensemble du Magenmagot lorsque le président lui fit signe.

– Des conditions somme toute étranges, reprit-il. Vous cherchiez indubitablement à éviter la prison et Sainte-Mangouste était une alternative, soit. Avez-vous vu vos parents ?

– Ma mère, seulement.

– Cela va de soit, lâcha le président avec une ironie déplacée. Vous comprenez bien qu'il était impossible pour les autorités de laisser deux Mangemorts avérés entrer en contact.

Drago se garda bien de hocher la tête ou de laisser transparaître une quelconque expression. Et cela semblait bien agacer le président qui aurait pris un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais c'était sans compter des années d'entraînement pour construire un masque inébranlable ; quoique certains sujets fussent plus sensibles en ce moment que d'autres.

– Qu'en est-il de Mademoiselle Granger ?

Drago ne broncha pas. Il s'était préparé pendant des heures à énumérer mentalement tous les points sur lesquels il devait rebondir ou non, mentir ou non. Mais Hermione était restée en suspend parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre de la mettre en péril également. Il resta de marbre autant que possible, faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime.

– Pouvez-vous expliciter votre question ? demanda-t-il outrageusement poli.

– Pourquoi avez-vous demandé qu'elle se charge de vos soins ? Entreteniez-vous des relations particulières avant et pendant la guerre ?

– J'ai passé sept ans dans la même école qu'elle et même sans cela, je savais que c'était la meilleure dans n'importe quel domaine. Il s'avérait qu'elle travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qui était dans mon intérêt. Et non, nous n'entretenions aucune relation d'aucune sorte, ajouta Drago, flegmatique.

– Et maintenant ?

– Aucune relation d'aucune sorte, répéta le blond.

– Vous affirmez donc que vous avez fait appel à elle pour servir votre propre intérêt uniquement.

– Oui.

– Bien, voyons donc ce que le témoin a à dire. »

Deux Aurors se postèrent de part et d'autre de la chaise sur laquelle Drago était attaché et le libérèrent pour le conduire dans un espace séparé de l'autre côté de la salle. Le sorcier se laissa faire comme précédemment lorsque Potter était venu prendre place, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'asseye sur la chaise.

Un signe du président et la porte au fond s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et Drago resta coi. Du coin de l’œil, elle posa un bref regard sur lui et s'installa sans s'attarder en face du président. Drago ne laissa rien paraître et cela lui demanda un effort considérable tant il était troublé.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous souhaitez apporter votre témoignage dans le jugement de Monsieur Drago Malfoy ici présent. Nous vous écoutons.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire puisqu'elle s'était répété son monologue des dizaines de fois, mais elle prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer pleinement.

– Lors d'une opération menée par une équipe de l'Ordre du Phénix dont je faisais partie sur le site d'Ilfracombe, un sabotage du réseau de cheminette à conduit un groupe de Mangemort à notre position. Nous avons été obligés de nous replier dans une grotte qui servait de stock à du matériel de l'Ordre alors qu'un Mangemort faisait sauter la roche.

Toute l'assistance était pendue à ses lèves, attendant l'accusation qui ajouterait une pierre sur le mur de prison qui se bâtissait peu à peu autour de Drago. Mais Hermione n'en fit rien.

– Je me suis retrouvée bloquée sous les décombres et grièvement blessée, reprit-elle. À ce moment-là, Monsieur Malfoy est arrivé après avoir dégagé un passage, lui-même coincé dans la grotte. Il m'a libéré et porté dehors pour que je puisse prévenir mes collègues. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Sa déclaration suscita des exclamations de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et sorcière si brillante, vienne en aide à un Malfoy en témoignant en sa faveur lors de son procès. Personne ne s'y attendait, pas même Drago. Depuis le fond de la salle, il fixait le dos de chaise alors que son cœur prenait des allures arythmiques et que son esprit s'emmêlait autour de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas terminé car Hermione reprenait déjà.

– J'ai mis près d'une année à me remettre totalement, mais il est incontestable que sans l'intervention de Monsieur Malfoy, je serai morte ce jour-là. Dès ce jour, une dette de sang m'incombait à son égard. Aussi, la brune prit une inspiration pour calmer sa nervosité, le jour de la dernière bataille dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je me suis retrouvée face à Monsieur Malfoy et dans le chaos des affrontements, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas le combattre et je l'ai laissé s'en aller. »

Ses paroles fusèrent dans le Magenmagot comme un coup de vent sec et à nouveau, les exclamations s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Le président était abasourdi ; tout comme ses confrères, il avait espéré que le procès Malfoy junior soit expédié rapidement et avec radicalité. Mais comment ignorer un tel témoignage ? Il enrageait de ne pas avoir pris connaissance de toutes les pièces du dossier et de la déposition qu'Hermione s'évertuait à corroborer.

Drago ne prêta même pas attention aux questions qui suivirent. Hermione venait probablement de le sauver, encore une fois, d'un avenir terrible. Elle avait avoué avoir trahi l'Ordre, dans un infime moment, pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper. Il se rendait compte à cet instant que jamais, il ne pourrait rembourser sa dette envers elle. Il lui serait éternellement redevable parce que les choses étaient ainsi. Hermione Granger avait le cœur sur la main, elle aidait les autres par le seul fait d'exister et par le hasard ou la volonté de Merlin, elle avait atterré sur sa route.

Drago entendait sa voix résonner dans la salle d'audience et s'y accrochait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle affrontait avec tout son courage les questions du président qui allait même jusqu'à remettre en question ses actions au sein de l'Ordre et sa fidélité envers le Ministère. Mais personne ne pouvait contester les actes d'une sorcière comme Hermione et chaque membre du Magenmagot en avait conscience. Il fallait accepter qu'elle témoignait ce jour en faveur de Drago et qu'en cela, il n'était pas un monstre parmi les monstres. Pas complètement.

Hermione se leva et Drago sortit de ses pensées. Il voulait se lever aussi et la rejoindre. Lui dire combien il était reconnaissant, combien cela comptait pour lui. Avant d'atteindre la sortie, elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux noisette illuminés de douceur, porteurs d'espoir et de réconfort. Comment était-elle capable de lui donner tant ?

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Dire qu'il savait que rien ne pourrait racheter ses actes, mais qu'il était prêt à passer sa vie à faire en sorte qu'elle le pardonne, car c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle puisse le voir comme il la voyait. Qu'elle puisse l'aimer comme il l'aimait. Il s'en rendait compte dorénavant et se fourvoyait de n'avoir pas su l'admettre plus tôt. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, mais il pouvait lui donner cela.

Elle disparût et le coup de marteau sur le pupitre du président le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« La séance est levée. »


End file.
